Adventure Time with Hailey and Nyah
by xXAdventureTimedaBossXx
Summary: Wouldn't it be awesome if you could meet your most favorite characters on TV and live in Ooo? Well that's what happended to the two BFFL's, Hailey and Nyah. Meeting new people, getting new weapons, treasure, and friendship! Come along with Finn, Jake, Hailey, and Nyah! \(..\) ADVENTURE TIME! (/..)/
1. A Portal To Ooo

Me: HI! This is based off me and my friend. These are NOT our real names. Well, hers is...

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Nyah and Hailey. They were both listening to a sound clip on Nyah's tablet from an Adventure Time Soundtrack. They both repeated the clip and laughed even louder, making their classmates stare at them.

"Sorry!" they both said, then turned back to the tablet. "I just love Finn! He's so freakin' funny!" laughed Nyah. Hailey nodded her head in agreement.

"Ooo! Wanna try that epic high-five Finn and Jake did?" asked Hailey. Nyah's eyes wided and shook her head violently. "Math yeah!" she yelled, while fist pumping in the air.

"Nyah! Sit down!" yelled the teacher. "Yes, Mrs. Pappermint." she mumbled, and sat back down in the desk. "We need to do it without getting caught, what should we do?" asked the now curious Nyah.

They both started thinking strategies over in their heads, and you could almost see a light bulb appear on top.

"We could go into the girls locker room!" whispered/yelled Nyah. Hailey's eyes widened with excitement, and she started clapping rapidly.

"Mrs. Pappermint, can we please go to the bathroom?" they both asked together.

The teacher rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, don't take too long!" she said, and continued to text on her phone more.

The two girls practically jumped out of their chairs, and ran straight for the door. They left the door open, and ran down stairs, almost falling on each other.

After passing the girls bathroom, then the piano lab, then the library, they came across the big black doors that lead them the fun.

The two teens stared at each other, then the door, then each other, then the door.

"Fun, here we come!" yelled Nyah, and rushed inside the space.

* * *

"Ok, I get this wall, you get the other. You ready?" asked Hailey. "Heck yeah!" yelled Nyah.

They both counted to three, and ran as fast as they could to each other. When they were just inches apart, they heard strange noises coming from a door a few feet away.

"What the hell was that?" asked Nyah, as she lowered her hand down. So did Hailey.

"I don't know, but that was creepier then Lemongrab," replied Hailey. They both stared at the door for a few more minutes, but was interrupted by the hand dryer coming on.

"What the…! That's not even possible!" yelled Hailey. "Uh, yeah, it is. I've been here since the 4th grade, and this is your first year here. Didn't you know this school was haunted?" asked Nyah.

Hailey turned around and stared at her, and she only shrugged.

Nyah started thinking, then an idea popped in her head. "Dude! We could be like Finn and Jake and go adventuring! It'll be mathematical, dude!" yelled Nyah, now fist pumping her fists in the air.

"Yeah! C'mon, girl! Let's go!" agreed Hailey, and the two girls headed towards the door.

* * *

"Dude, I can't see anything in here. You got your phone?" asked Nyah. "Yeah, got yours?" Hailey asked, as she pulled out her phone out of her shoulder purse.

"Mhm. And mah tablet, yo!" said Nyah, as she grabbed her tablet out of her shirt.

"How are you able to _do _that?" asked the astonished Hailey. Nyah shrugged saying, "I have my ways." "I will _never _understand you," mumbled Hailey.

"Neither will I Hay-Hay, neither will I," said Nyah. The two girls were secretly getting scared, and they were starting to regret this 'adventure'.

But hey, they were only 13 and 12. They stopped in the darkness, when they heard a noise, and felt a cold draft.

"What the what was _that_?" asked Nyah, now shivering cold.

"I don't know. Maybe we should turn ba-" said Hailey, but was interrupted by a dim, blue light.

"WHAT THE WHAT?" yelled both of the girls, not shaking in fear. The blue light got bigger, and bigger, in till it got a little, then big swirl in the middle.

"OH MY GLOB! IT'S A BLACK HOLE!" yelled the now terrified Nyah. "Wait! We would've been in the stretching process by now!" yelled Hailey, who was getting scared herself.

"Then. Wait, could it be a-portal?" asked Nyah. They both looked at each other, then the 'portal'. "Well, there's only _one _way to find out," said Hailey, with a smile her face.

"Adventure time?" asked Nyah, who was starting to smile, and held up a fist.

"Adventure time!" yelled Hailey, who bumped fists with Nyah. The both looked back into the darkness, and mumbled goodbye to their loved ones to themselves, and slowly, entered the portal.

* * *

Me: Was it awesome? I hope it was. Anyways, review please! Me and Hailey will meet Finn and Jake! YES!


	2. Slumber Party Panic

**Me: Ok, i don't know how to spell that serum she used in the episode, so can you be nice, and ignore what I spell, please? Thank you. Oh, and i just couldn't wait for this chapter, so i skipped the meeting Finn & Jake part, we all know how that goes! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

We come to the group at the Candy Kingdom. Finn, Nyah, and Hailey helping Princess Bubblegum with a potion, and Jake playing with his lovely girlfriend, Lady Ranicorn.

"Ok, now let me just add three more drops of explosive diarrhea," said PB, who poured the green liquid into a beaker, and a skull like fog appeared.

"Ooo, hey Princess Bubblegum, when we bring the dead back to life, will they be filled with worms?" asked Finn, who were making wiggly movements with his fingers, to imitate the worms.

"Dude, that would be so awesome!" yelled Nyah, as she and Hailey made their way back from the graveyard, playing Dead Woman **(A/N: It's a game you play in a bouncy house, where they chant a stupid thing, then the peson who's it has to find somebody with their eyes closed.)**

"No, if my decorpsinator serum works, then all the dead candy people will look as young and healthy as you do," she explained, pouring another liquid into the beaker, that began to fizz.

Finn was beating on his chest rabidly saying, "AAAAAH!"

Hailey giggled at this, and blushed a deep pink. Nyah smirked, and walked up to her best friend. "Earth to Hailey! You there, girl?" she asked. Hailey didn't respond, she was too busying staring at Finn. "Dude, are you stalking him?" she asked. No respond.

"Hailey, your naked!" Nyah yelled. No respond. "Hailey, I'm dieing!" she said dramatically. No respond. "Ugh, this has to stop."

"HAILEY! FINN NEEDS YOUR HELP!" she yelled. Hailey immediately went out of her trance, and jumped up. "Huh? Where? What happened?" she asked frantically, swerving her head left and right. By this, Nyah was stunned. "Oh, so you respond to him, but not me, the only girl in this world that's your best friend?" Nyah asked.

Hailey let out a puff, and walked over to Nyah. "Dude, I'm sorry. It's just-" "-NO! You, are hear by shunned from me! Shunned i say! Shunned!" yelled Nyah, as she put her hand in Hailey's face.

Nyah stomped over to where PB and Finn was, as they where still working on the experiment. "I'm shunning Hailey for the rest of the day! Don't bother me!" she yelled, as she walked past the two. Finn and PB looked at her, then back to Hailey, who only shrugged.

"I swear Finn, I will never understand her..." sighed Bonnibell, as she mixed up a liquid, and went over to Hailey. "Try living with her," he said, as he remembered how crazy she was for the past two weeks. This, made him laugh. _'How does Hailey put up with her?' _he asked himself, as he went over with PB, and Hailey.

"Finn, you got the platter?" asked PB, walking back to the table.

"Yeah! Old Mr. Creampuff!?" he asked, as he revealed the decayed piece of candy.

"Haha. Yeah, we used to date.." the Princess giggled.

"Oh. Wait, WHAT!?" said Hailey.

PB, quickly injected the serum into the old candy, and it fizzled for a bit.

Finn sat the platter down, as he and the others watched what would happen.

"Somethings happening!" yelled both Hailey and Finn.

They both where right, the old candy turned into a neon green color, as the serum oozed out of him. The candy started to move its legs and arms, then finally started to rise slowly.

Princess Bubblegum smiled, as she saw her serum was working.

Finn thought it was, and said, "Algebraic!" along with Hailey. The two looked at each other, a small blush on their faces, and turned away quickly.

"Wait! Something's wrong!" said Pb, who was examining her creation. "SUGAR!" slowly yelled the half dead half alive Mr. Creampuff.

He threw up green ooze, and quickly jumped up, landing into the big beaker standing next to the three.

The now infected serum starting turning neon green, then fizz bubbles. Mr. Creampuff, still in the serum, jumped up in till the beaker cracked.

All. over. the graveyard. The ooze started to sink in, and lifeless hands popped up slowly, rising from the ground. Soon, the whole graveyard was filled, with freakin' ZOMBIES!

"It's working!" yelled Finn, as he looked up all around him. "No! This is all wrong! Thier not coming back to life, their still dead!" exclaimed PB, as she rubbed a head of a zombie nearby her. "My decorpsinator serum, it's incomplete!"

"Must. Eat. SUGAR!" yelled the zombie. Finn quickly pushed the zombie back in saying, "Your grounded, mister!"

Hailey laughed, and Princess Bubblegum gave her a glare. "What? Oh, um, yeah! Grounded! Bad zombie!" Hailey said, pointing her finger at the zombie.

"Oh, this is really bad! Their going to be attracted to the Candy Kingdom!"

"Why?" Finn and Hailey asked.

"Because, the Candy people are made of sugar, ya ding dongs!"

Mr. Creampuff got out of the beaker, and slowly crawled his way to Princess Bubblegum. "Give me some sugar, baby..." he said slowly, trying to bite a piece of her hip.

"Oh!" "Chew on this!" yelled Finn, as he kicked the candy off of the princess. "Haha, good one Finn," said Princess Bubblegum. Hailey sent the most hateful, death glare you could ever think of, and times it by x10. Princess Bubblegum was uncomfortable, so she ran inside, saying, "Quickly! To the kingdom!" "Get a life!" yelled Hailey, as she kicked a zombie back to the ground. "Good one, Hailey!" said Finn. Hailey blushed, and ran in front of him, towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"All citizens of the Candy Kingdom, report to the palace! IMMEDIATLY!" yelled Princess Bubblegum, as she pulled the string of the great bell. To the citizens, that meant it was _very _important.

Princess Bubblegum looked up from her balcony window, and saw the zombies slowly walking out of the graveyard, and make their way towards her kingdom.

"Hurry sweet citizens," Bubblegum whispered to herself.

"ALRIGHT! YOU HEARD THE PRINCESS! EVERYONE IN!" yelled Finn, over the voices of the murmuring Candy people. "Alright, no pushing, c'mon!" yelled Hailey, delicately pushing people inside.

Jake saw the commotion, and went to go see what was wrong. "Dudes, what's up?" asked Jake, as he saw his brother. "The princess will explain _everything_. Now, c'mon Finn!' said Hailey, as she grabbed his arm and ran towards the other side, where Princess Bubblegum was.

The three closed the doors tight, and let a sigh of relief out. "Did we get everyone?" asked Hailey. "All presented and accounted for!" said Manfried. "Thanks, Manfried!" both Hailey and Finn said.

"Citizens! We are assembled here in the Candy Kingdom for a momentous announcement! Tonight, we are all going to have...a slumber party!" she exclaimed. "WHAT!?" yelled Hailey and Finn, who turned their faces in shock.

Everyone in the room cheered, well, except for Nyah, who was too busy listening to music on her headphones. "Wait, what about the zom-" Princess Bubblegum slapped her hand over Finn's mouth, and quickly said, "Go ahead and start partying!" "But, pwincess, the undead!" She slapped her other hand over the other, and quickly grabbed Finn and Hailey's hands, and dragged them in a room.

"Alright! Wooo!" yelled Jake, as he already started to enjoy himself.

"Finn! Hailey! The candy people _can't _know about the zombies!" she yelled. "WHAT!?"

"If they knew, they would flip out!"

"What do you mean, 'flip out?'" asked Hailey. "I mean, they would flip _out_!" she explained.

* * *

"Princess? It's me, Starchy the gravedigger! I bought you a larger corp shovel!" said Starchy. He began to walk in, looking for them. "Uh Princess? Welp, I'll just wait for you here then, at the mausoleum, with my back turned, and my defenses lowered!"

A candy apple zombie heard this clearly, and came out of the coffin he was in. "SUGAR!" he said, very slowly, but scary. Starchy saw this, and his eyes went big, literally. "AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!" he grabbed his chest, and let out a cry of terror, and pain. "AHHHHHH!" then he popped.

* * *

"CANDY PEOPLE EXPLODE WHEN THEY GET SCARED!?" "Not telling the candy people about the zombies is so important, that you need to promise. Royal Promise..not to let anyone find out about the zombies.." said the princess. "Ok! Sure!" smiled Hailey.

"No, Hailey! You have to Royal Promise!" she said, her pink hands making glitter noises. "Ugh...fine! We royal promise!" she said. "Good, now i must lock myself into the lab and finish the equation to my serum. You keep the candy folk distracted and ignorant. Can you do that?" "Yes, your highness!" "Good. Don't tell anyone about the zombies. Never ever." she said, closing the door.

"Oh, wait! Can I at least tell Jake/Nyah?" asked the two. As if one cue, Jake and Nyah busted through the door. "Tell me about what, dude?" they both asked. "You know, about the outbreak of zomb-" Hailey covred his mouth. "Ok, girl, what's goin' on?" asked Nyah, finally taking off her headphones.

"Uh, nothing at all! Bye!" the two said, as they hurried out of the room.

"Hey, Hayl, I think you and Finn are up to somethin'" said Nyah, narrowing her eyes at Hailey. "Ha! Aw, what? N-No way!" she stuttered. "Ooohh! You guys _are _up to somethin'! Tell me! Tell me!" Nyah pleaded. "Uh, who wants to play truth or dare?" asked/yelled Hailey. The candy people yelled of happiness as their response. She took that, as a yes.

A couple of people, Finn, Jake, Nyah, and Hailey sat in a circle. "Ok, Choco Berry! Ask someone for a deep truth, or a saucy dare!" said Finn.

Choco Berry thought for a moment, then came to her conclusion. "Mr. Cupcake! Truth, or dare?" she asked, in her french accent. "Dare!" he replied back.

"I dare you to take off your wrapper!" Hailey and Finn pointed, going along with everyone else. "Seriously guys, I'm your bro, bro's and sis' are suppose to tell bro's their secrets!'' said Jake. Nyah nodded in agreement. "What were you, PB, and Hay-Hay up to anyways? Everything alright?" "Yeah! Fine! Everything is great! Execpt for that, woa!" said Finn, as he stared at the now naked Mr. Cupcake. Nyah looked up at him, and shrugged. "Eh, I've seen and eaten better.." she said.

Mr. Cupcake smirked, and turned to point at Nyah. "Nyah! Truth or dare?" he asked. "Uh, truth?" "Ok, do you prefer chocolate or fudge?"

"NO! I WOULD CHOOSE NIETHER! BECAUSE THEY ARE MY MOST FAVORITE THINGS IN THE WORLD! I CAN'T SPLIT THOSE TWO UP! THEIR TOO AWESOME!" she yelled at them. Everyone stared at her. "I mean..uh...chocolate?" she asked.

"Hailey! Truth or Dare?" asked Nyah, pointing to her best friend. "Dare! Haha!" she laughed. " I dare you...to tell me what's goin' on in your mind. What where you and Finn talkin' 'bout when you were alone together?" she asked. "Uh.." Hailey stuttered, and panicky looked over to Finn. He was shaking his head no, violently.

"I..uh...uh...the truth is...that i'd rather play dodge ball!" she sais. "I ain't playin' dodge ball in till you stop dodgin' my questions, dude! Wait, what the...what was that noise?"

Finn noticed too, and sent Nyah away to go find a rare chip on the snack bar. Finn and Hailey glanced at the window, and saw that the zombies where getting even closer.

"Hey, uh, you know what time it is?" Finn asked. "Adventure time?" Jake asked. Hailey quickly walked over and said, "No! Time for seven minutes in heaven! Your up first, dude!" Hailey said, pushing him into a closet with Lady Ranicorn.

The two looked over outside the window, and the zombie's where here. One zombie started banging on the door loudly, and everyone stopped and looked around.

A nearby citizen, sitting right on the doorsteps, heard this loud and clear. "Um, did anyone else hear that?" he asked. "What? Here what? I don't hear anything!" said Finn. The room went silent, as mummers got louder.

"I hear something i don't understand! And it makes me scared!" said the candy person, as he crawled in a ball, shaking in fear. "What? No, Chett. What noise? You mean, this noise?" asked Hailey, as she ran over and turned on the stereo. Strobe lights and music filled the room, making the candy dance.

Finn and Hailey started dancing to, to distract everyone. Finn saw a zombie poke his head through a door, and taped Hailey on the shoulder. She saw, and started running with him. He grabbed a nearby chair, and hammered it into the door.

" What is this game we are playing now, Finn?" asked Choco Berry. "Uh, it's Blockado! The game of barricades! C'mon! Let's block all the entrances and windows!" said Hailey, as she grabbed another chair, and hammered it onto a window.

The candy people seemed to enjoy it, and went along with the game. "Ok, this isn't gonna last long, Finn. We need to think! We can't let anyone find out!" said Hailey.

"Find out about what?" asked Manfried. "Manfried! The talking pinata! You just gave me an idea!" exclaimed Finn, "EVERYBODY! GRAB A STICK! NEW GAME, WE'RE GONNA SMASH SOME PINATAS!" "WHAT!?" yelled Manfried "Not you!" "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Now, everyone put on these blind folds!" said Hailey. "Alright, everybody! Get together! I'm hanging the pinatas!" said Finn.

Candy zombies started to break through the barriers, and walk in. "Their all around you! SMASH THE PINATAS!"

Everyone where beating the stuffing out if them, they all finished, and started eating the left over parts.

Meanwhile, Nyah turned back around from the snack bar, and dropped her cupcake. "WHAT THE FIRETRUCK HAPPENDEND!?" she yelled. "Oh, me and Hailey killed all the zombies we raised from the dead!" smiled Finn. "YOU WHAT!?" Everything went frozen. "Uh-oh..." mumbled Hailey.

Princess Bubblegum came out from the lavatory to check on everyone. "Huh? Wha-. Finn! Hailey! Did you break your royal promise?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah, but, I mean, all the zombies are dead..." explained Finn, "the candy people won't freak out. What's the big deal?"

"Oh, this is really, really bad, guys!" she sighed, "You can't break Royal Promises! Never ever never! No matter what, forever!"

The ground started to shake, just like an earthquake. "The Guardians of the Royal Promise are coming for us!"

A big, purple hand shout out from the ceiling, and grabbed them to take them up in the air. The where met with another one. "Finn and Hailey the Humans. You have broken a Royal Promise, for which the penalty is, trial by fire!" it said, the other one blowing fire out of its mouth.

"That's stupid!" both Finn and Hailey said. "WAIT! They're my friends! Isn't there another option?" asked/yelled Princess Bubblegum.

"Yes. Because you care for the Promise breakers, We will give them a less harsh trial," it said. "You must answer-" "Math questions!" the other one said.

"Mathematical!" yelled Finn. "Finn, your terrible at Math!" said Hailey. "Aw..." "Now," said the guardian, "solve this!" The hand brought them to the others face, as he loaded to bring them the question.

The Guardian flashed a big, black screen, that had a very difficult mathematics question. "Uh..." stuttered Finn. The screen quickly disappeared.

"Oh! Wait! I thought of a better one!" the screen quickly flashed into two big numbers. Well, 2+2. "Solve it or die!"

"Duh, it's four!" yelled Hailey. The two Guardians laughed, a quickly stopped, as they realized she got it right.

The night scene quickly turned into day, as the two Guardians broke and set back in their spots. "What's happening, Princess?" asked Finn, as the ground started to shake once more.

"You've defeated the Royal Promise! The Guardians are re-setting!" she explained. The three quickly fell, and transported back into PB's lab. "Slamacow!" yelled Finn. "That was awesome! Who's talkin' math? I was all, four!" said Hailey. "Four...four, four, four...that's it! The answer was so simple, that I was too smart to see it!" exclaimed PB.

"Your welcome!" "Four, is the last figure I need that completes my decorpsniator serum!"

* * *

A dead candy zombie laid on the floor, well, _dead. _PB poured the serum, and the changes quickly took effect. All of the zombies where now back to life, and brand new.

"Dude, this is messed up. But sweet!" said Jake, as he watched what happened. "Starchy!" "Hello, there!" greeted Starchy.

"Dude, you broke a Royal Promise? All you had to say was that it was a secret secret!" said Nyah, walking up to Hailey.

"I hope you've grasped the full consequences of breaking promises," asked Princess Bubblegum, as she walked up to the three. \

"Hecks yeah! If we ever break a Royal Promise, we get to fight zombies, throw slumber parties, awake Gumball Guardians, and...and!" said the excited Hailey and Finn, making movements with their bodies.

"Alright, alright!" "And reverse death itself!" Nyah added, making her serious face.

"Oh, you three are adorable, but keep your promises, alright?" asked PB. "Ok, princess" the three said in union. Nyah looked down on her leg, to see what was biting her. She saw Starchy, numbly chewing on her leg. "Yo, you ain't a zombie!" she said, picking him up. "I know! I can't help it! Flesh is delicious!" he said, kicking his feet back and forth. "Aw, your delicous!" "Heh heh, don't squeeze me i'll fart!"

* * *

**It's not as good as the original, but hey, it took me 2 days to type this. Oh well, hope you liked it. BAI! HAVE A HAPPY SPRING BREAK!**


	3. Supernatural Memories

**2 YEARS LATER!**

**A/N: Remember, these are only hallicnations and daydreams..well...execpt for the VERY VERY VERY last part...**

* * *

"Cause we adventurin', venturin', ventcha, venturin', what? We're adventurin', venturin', ventcha, venturin, yeah!" rapped Nyah, as Hailey sang backup, and Finn and Jake beatboxed.

"Dudes, that was awesome!" smiled, Nyah, as she ran around them in circles. "She never runs out of energy, does she?" asked Finn.

"Nope," sighed Hailey, "it's really tough trying to get her to sleep..."

Nyah stopped screaming and yelling, and simply stood still, like a statue.

"What's wrong?" asked Jake. Nyah sniffed in the air, and began following her nose, as a familiar, sweet, aroma filled the air.

Nyah pointed to her direction, and simply said, "THIS WAY!" She ran off to who knows where, and the rest followed.

When they all stopped, they where soon stopped by a big sign, saying: **WARNING, DO NOT GO IN THIS SECRET PLACE! IT'S HALLUCIANTIONS FROM OLD MEMORIES! PHASES: DEATH, SUPERPOWERS ****(only for humans), ****DEATH, DEATH, DEATH, DEATH, AND OH, DID I MENTION DEATH? BUT, IF YOU DECIDE TO GO IN ANYWAYS, THE KEY IS ON THE HOOK.**

The group finished reading aloud, and gave looks at each other. "Hey, what time is it?" asked Hailey, with a mischievous grin on her face. Nyah held up her fist and said, "ADVENTURE TIME!"

The two quickly grabbed the key off the hook, unlocked the gate, and ran off into the "Secret Place".

"No! No adventure time! Did you see how many times it said _death_!?" Finn yelled, as he ran after them.

Jake sighed. "Kids..." He soon caught up with the three, as he saw the most glorious thin ever: ICECREAM!

"Oh, yeah!" he yelled, as he jumped up in the air and landed in a big pile of vanilla ice cream.

* * *

Finn soon caught up with the girls, and was about to give a powerful speech about not running into someplace when the sign says warning, but stopped, as he stared in awe.

His best dream came true! Swords, and monsters everywhere. Finn had the happiest grin on his face as he ran up to a gold gleaming sword, and bashed it on a monsters head, as red blood began to splatter his clothes. Finn let out a warrior cry and destroyed another monster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hailey was giggling softly as Finn kept kissing her hand, going up to her arm, with small pecks.

"Yo! Ya'll ready to order or what?" Nyah asked, as she had a waiter's dress on (that she despised very much) and a notepad in hand. Her hand was tied up in a pigtail, and she was chewing on a piece of gum, VERY loud. The couple blushed, as they stopped what they where doing, and looked at the menu.

"Uh...it's nothing on here except spaghetti," said Finn. "Oh! 'Bout that, uh, we ran outta food, 'cause Jake ate most of it, so ya'll stuck wit some sketti. So, what drinks?" Nyah asked. "Strawberry Kiwi smoothie please!" the couple said in union.

The two blushed and smiled at each other. "Uh, no. Ya'll gonna have some soda!" "But we don't want soda!" "Ya'll gon' drink it today!" said Nyah, as she stormed off, smacking her gum loudly.

"Ok? What was _that _about?" asked Finn. Hailey only laughed. "That, my dear friend, was her "Contretto moment..." she said.

Finn raised an eyebrow, he was _very _confused. "Huh?" "Listen, she always gets contretto every Tuesday, you should've noticed by now..." "What the glob does contretto means?" Finn asked. Hailey smiled. "It means country and ghetto. She made that word up." "Oh?" "Yeah...so...Finn..." "Hm?" he asked.

"Uh...I...l-like y-" "HERE YO FOOD PEEPS!" Nyah yelled, as she slammed the spaghetti and sodas on the table.

"Ugh..." sighed Hailey. "Sorry. I'm on my break now. Mess 'wit me, and i will cut you! Be breezy!" she said, as she took out her pigtail, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well...let's eat, m'lady!" smiled Finn, as he picked up his fork and chowed down.

Hailey blushed a deep red, and almost choked on her soda.

* * *

"_If there's a future we want! Now! Now! Now!" _Nyah sung as she and her band ended the song. "Thank you er'body! Be breezy!" she laughed, and hopped off the stage. Her band was congratulating her, as she went to her dressing room.

When she opened the door, she just stood there, frozen. No! It couldn't be him! He's suppose to be in JAIL! But, could it be? No! NO! "Sky! What are you doing here!?" she asked, as old memories flooded back into her mind.

"I came here to see my number one babe, of course!" he smiled, as he started to come closer to her.

"NO! Get the helicopter away from me!" she screamed. Sky only laughed, almost evil like, and pinned her against the wall. "Now, you should be excited to see your old boyfriend back...from Jail..." he whispered into her ear, as he started to kiss her neck.

She head butted him in the head, and punched him in the face.

"NO, YOU PSHYCO JERK! YOU ALMOST RAPED ME!" she yelled.

"I'M GLAD JOHN FOUND YOU!" she kicked him in his stomach. Sky smiled a devilish smile, and tackled her on the floor. He put his knees on hers, and pinned her down.

"Look, I did that because I love you-" "Love me!? I'm freakin' _14_! You didn't even tell me you where 20!" "Oh, so you _don't _love me?" he asked, a frown appearing on his face.

"NO! You're a jerk! You killed my mom and dad, just for the fun of it! YOU KILLED THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT! NOW GET THE HELL OFF ME!" she screamed, as spit in his face, and kicked him in the air, landing with a hard 'THUD'.

"Oh, so you wanna fight, well let the fight began..." he whispered, pulling a pocket knife.

But the only thing that the group was unaware of...was that they where all rolling in a pile full of TOXIC WASTE...

* * *

**Part 1 of 2 parts, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Super Fantastic 3 Peeps To The Rescue!

**A New character is introduced in this chapter. And please review! I'm having depression...**

* * *

"Oh, Finn...stop! Ha..." mumbled Hailey as rolled around and around in the green ooze. "What the...what is that smell?" Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked at her surroundings.

All she saw was her friends rolling in something..that looked like...TOXIC WATSE!?

Hailey was immediately awake now, and went to go aid the closest one by her, which was: Finn.

Hailey struggled to get out of the toxins, but managed to get over to Finn, as he punched his hands in the air.

'_What is he doing?' _thought Hailey. Hailey quickly shook him, roughly, and his eyes flew open.

"What? What? What happened? What...is that smell?" was some of the few questions he asked.

"It's frickin' TOXIC WASTE! We need to find Nyah and Jake and get out of here!" said Hailey, as she held her hand out to help Finn get up.

"Ok..."

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" screamed a feminine voice. Hailey automatically knew who that voice was...it was Nyah's.

"WE'RE COMIN' NYAH CAT!" screamed Hailey as she took hold of Finn's hand, and ran off to the spot where they heard screaming.

But, it only took her a second to get there. Both Finn and her noticed that. "Weird..." they said.

They soon saw a terrified Nyah, tears streaming down her face.

"She's having a nightmare!" said Hailey, as she went to go wake up her friend.

Finn felt sorry for the girl. He never seen her sad before. She always had that big smile on her face everywhere you saw her.

Nyah eyes shot open. She immediately grabbed Hailey, and cried silently in her chest.

"H-Hailey...he tried to do it again.."she cried. Finn looked at Hailey to see who she was talking about. Hailey only shrugged.

"Nyah...w-who tried to do what again?" she asked. "S-S-Sky...tried to...do i-it again..." Hailey's eyes where wide open.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS IN JAIL!" yelled Hailey, as she roughly patted her friends back, remembering that time when her and her brother, John, fount them...

She hated Sky with a burning hate. "It's ok Ny, we need to go find Jake, then we can get out of here..." said Finn, as he went to help go comfort the black-haired girl

Nyah sniffled and said, "Ok..."

She slowly got up and walked to who knows where. But, she didn't feel the ground.

"Uh...Nyah?" asked Hailey. "Hm?" asked Nyah, as she turned around to face her friends. "Y-Your, uh, flying?" asked Finn.

Nyah shrugged. "Yeah, I'm flyin'. No biggie. Now let's go find J- wait, _WHAAAAT?" _

"Y-Your flying!" smiled Hailey. Nyah looked at her with a blank expression, and a big smile appeared on her face.

'_She's back!'_ thought Finn, as he smiled to himself.

"Are you dead serious?" Nyah asked. Hailey nodded. "YESSSS! HAHA! I CAN FLY! EAT IT, LOSERS! HAHA!" Nyah laughed, as she tried doing a flip in mid-air, but fail miserably falling on her face.

This was Finn and Hailey's turn to laugh. Nyah got up, and laughed also.

"C'mon! Let's go find Jake!" she smiled, as she flew above them, her hair going various ways.

"Wait, so, you can fly, and Hailey can run fast. What can I do?" asked Finn.

The two girls pondered for a minute. "Oh, I know!" smiled Nyah. She flew over to a nearby boulder and sat on it.

"Pick this up, tough guy!" Finn did as so, and soon picked it up with one hand, like it was a feather.

"JJ FLIP! WHAT THE ZIP!?" yelled both Nyah and Hailey. Finn sat the boulder down, and smiled.

"Dudetts! I got super-strength!" laughed Finn, as he flexed his muscles.

"Dudes! Are we super natural or somethin'? Cause I can fly, you have super speed, and Finny boy over here has super-strength!" explained Nyah, "Do you know what this means!?"

"Um, that we have super powers?" asked Hailey. "Nope! Wrong answer! We're the new Teen Titans! I call Raven!" Nyah laughed.

"Oh! Oh! I'm Starfire!" smiled Hailey. "What's Teen Titans?" asked Finn.

"Oh, um, an anime TV show from our world. It was.. wait for it...AWESOME!"

"Oh, well, who was the one that had super-strength?" he asked.

"Cyborg! But he's all techno and crap, that what makes 'em cool, dude!" smiled Nyah.

"Oh, awesome! I guess i'm Cyborg!" Finn smiled. After walking for a few minutes admiring their new powers, they soon stumbled upon Jake, who was too busy eating 'ice-cream', but was a pile of trash.

"Aw, dude! That is sick! And not the good kind!" frowned Nyah. "Whoever says 'Not It!' last has to pick him up!" said Hailey quickly, "1,2,3 NOT IT!" "Not it!" "Not it!" said Nyah. "Aw..." she frowned.

She slowly floated over to the dog. _'Ok, since I have superpowers, I might have more. Right? Ok, what's that thing called when you can control stuff with your mind? I'mma just say mind control! Yeah, that's easier. Ok, think. Think.' _she thought.

Nyah used her most serious face ever, and soon opened her eyes to see Jake levitating in front of her. "N-Y-A-H! What does that spells? AWESOME!" she yelled, doing flips in mid-air.

"Aw, what! No fair! Have more superpowers than us!" frowned Hailey.

"Dunno. Guess the toxic waste liked me better!" "Whateves, dudes. Let's just get out of here. Jake is smelling like butts..." said Finn.

"How would _you _know what a butt smells like, Finn?" asked Nyah, as a smile grew on her face, and an eyebrow raised up.

Finn blushed. "How do you always use my words against me?" "Cause I'm/she's awesome!" the two girls said together.

The two looked and smiled. "This is why were best friends!"

2 seconds later, the quartet arrived at the tree-fort. Well, because, you know, SUPERPOWERS!

Nyah, Finn, and Hailey where playing a video game on Beemo when an idea popped into Hailey's mind. "Oh! Guys! I just had the best mind explosion ever!" smiled Hailey.

"WHAT IS IT!?" yelled Nyah. "We can be superheroes!" Finn and Nyah looked at each other, and a smile soon appeared on their faces.

"MATH YEAH!" the two said as they fist bumped each other. "We can be called...the Super Fantastic 3 Peeps!" smiled Nyah, as she already floated upstairs to make costumes.

"Ooh! What time is it?" asked Hailey. Finn blushed and said, "Theme music time!"

We come to see Finn in a long-sleeved blue shirt, a dark blue cape, blue tights, a dark blue eye mask on, and a big green F on the middle of his shirt. His hat is off, and beautiful gold hair comes out, but in a guy short ponytail.

Hailey is wearing an outfit like Wonder Woman's, but orange and purple, with orange boots. Her hair is tied in piggy tails, and a big blue H is on the middle of her shirt. She also have purple gloves.

Nyah is wearing the same outfit like Hailey's but all Black and Red. She has her hair curled and bouncy, and red gloves with red boots.

Jake, being the over-protective father figure, made the girls change their outfits, so instead of the top, it's long-sleeved.

The theme music shows Finn lifting up trains and boulders, Hailey saving people from lava, and Nyah just watching Incredible Crew on her tablet.

"Oh, we're doing this _now?_" she asked.

**(A/N: Naw duh! Get back to the program!)**

"Hey! You don't have to get smart with me!"

**( I can if I want to! I'M THE FREAKIN AUTHOR! Now stop bein' a lazy butt and GET BACK TO WORK!)**

"Ok! Ok! Jeez, stressed much?" Nyah is now seen flying in the air, giving people rides on her back, and using mind control to force people to do stuff.

_And these, are the mathematical, Super Fantastic 3 Peeps! _

Big 3D letters are in the background, as the trio make a superhero pose.

"Ok, now that that's done, where should we go first?" Finn asked. "Hmm, well, we could go save a princess from Ice King. I'm sure he's kidnapped one by now," explained Hailey. Nyah and Finn nodded, as the group were off.

Once they where there, they saw Princess Bubblegum locked into the cell.

"Are you sure you guys ready for him?" asked Finn as he turned back around from his hiding place, but to turn around into nothingness. He face palmed his self as he heard warrior cries, then yelling, then a few punches, then a blade, then complete deadly silence.

Finn was curious, and he hopped into the opening to see Ice King passed out on the floor, half of Nyah's clothes ripped off, and Hailey freezing cold.

"What happened?" he asked. PB stared at Nyah in utter shock. "She b-beat up the Ice King..." she mumbled.

Nyah's blood-lust face soon turned into a happy one. "That was fun! Let's go find someone else in need!" she smiled as she picked up Hailey, and flew out the opening.

"PB, what was that ab-?" PB slapped her hand over Finn's mouth, then just shook her head no, and walked out.

Finn was left there, confused.

After a lot of explaining to Finn, and a lot of getting lost, the three where in 'Werewolf Territory'. "How did we end up here?" asked Hailey.

"By me and Finn yellin' and crap. But I've felt this sudden urge to come here..." said Nyah.

"HELP! HELP!" yelled a voice. The three looked at each other and raced over to the source.

The three found Tree Trunks surrounded by a pack of wolves. "Hey, flea bags! Leave her alone!" yelled Nyah, as she landed her feet one the ground, her hair blowing in the wind.

The wolves soon turned into werewolves. Well, humanoid. Hailey felt her mouth drop open. "Oh my glob..." Finn tensed at this, but soon calmed down.

Nyah couldn't help to look away from the ONLY one that had black, shaggy hair. Like one of those emo dudes.

"He's so bad-ass..." she whispered. "Like what you see, babe?" asked what seemed like the leader.

"Actually, I do. To bad I have to kick all y'all butts, now!" she grinned. Hailey and Nyah charged at the same time, taking the group by surprise. Finn soon joined in, and they where making good progress, well, in till they turned ALL wolf.

Now, they where gettin' their butts kicked. It was a fair fight though...

Nyah punched the leader in the face. He didn't wanna fight back, because he secretly like her. He knew who she was. She was one of the Princesses of the Grasslands. Kick Ass Girl of Ooo. She was beautiful to him.

Nyah, however, thought this dude was attractive. Yeah, she was whoopin' his butt, but she felt the urge to kiss him right there on the spot.

One werewolf was about to attack her, when the leader jumped in front on him, and wrestled him to the ground. Soon, the werewolves where tired of playing childish games, and where full blood lust.

"Go! Save yourselves!" yelled the leader. Nyah looked at her friends, and they nodded. The group soon sprinted a good few feet from them. But Nyah stopped, and turned around. "Wait! Who are you!?" she asked.

The leader flipped the hair from his eyes and said, "Skylar, King of the Wolves!"

Nyah cringed at the name, but soon caught up with her friends.

The effects started to where off, and soon, now fell flat on her face. The three got home, and told Jake everything that happened. In Nyah and Hailey's room, Nyah was singing a song.

"Hailey, have you ever had this feeling with butterflies in your stomach?" asked Nyah. "Dude, I get that feeling _all _the time when I'm with Finn. Everytime I see him, I always get that feeling. It's the feeling of...lo-lo-...like-likeing someone a lot." explained Hailey.

Nyah nodded and took her beanie off, to show luscious, shiny, straight black hair. "Thanks, Hay-Hay. It would've been wierd having that conversation with Jake, PB, or hell, even Marcy! You truly are my best friend.." "I'm surprised you didn't call me your bitch..."

"Dude! I only do that on Tuesdays! You know I get bi-polar sometimes!" Nyah laughed. Hailey laughed also. They two soon drifted off to sleep, unaware that Skylar the King of Wolves where watching them.

He quickly turned into wolf, and ran off.

* * *

**Was it too fast or crazy? I dunno. I thought it wasn't. Leave reviews please!**


	5. Power Animal

The story begins with Finn climbing a ladder to the top of the Tree Fort while carrying a bag of chips in his right arm. Party music plays in the background.

"You got the cooler, buddy?" asked Finn. "Yup!" replied Jake. "Good, 'cause we're gonna need it for this... ROOF PARTY! Watch this, everybody! Triple flip with chips for the dip!"

Finn did a triple somersault and throws the bag of chips into the bowl. Everyone cheers. "Watch _this_, everybody! A cooler! With stuff... for the thing!" yelled Nyah, but accedently drops the cooler. Nyah laughed in embarrassment as everyone cheers. Hailey and Finn keeps doing cartwheels around everyone.

"Finn, Hailey, you always focus an endless amount of energy on everything you do," said Cinnamon Bun. "What about us? What do _we_ focus our energy on, Cinnamon Bun?" asked Nyah. "Uh, guys... you don't really focus at _all_." While Jake was proving CB's point, he was stuffing ice cream into a toaster, while Nyah was dancing.

"Huh?" they both asked. "I said you don't FOCUS AT _ALL_! Hey, Finn, do another flip!" asked Cinnamon Bun, as he turned around to Hailey and Finn. Finn did another flip in the air as Hailey did a gymnastics move. "YUP! YAH!"

Just then, as nobody noticed before, a big, lumpy stranger with a big blue trench coat walks up behind the two. "YEAH! WE _NEVER_ SLOW DOWN!" yelled Hailey and Finn as they high-fived each other. The stranger got closer, and towered over them. "Never slow down?" he asked.

"Whoa. Dude, can you, like, get offa' us?" asked Hailey uncomfortably. The stranger slowly stepped back and asked, "

Do you think your energy could be used to power a huge machine?"

"I _guess_ so, man." The stranger laughed, almost evil like, and backed away slowly into the background. Hailey and Finn looked at each other. '' What was _that _about?" asked Hailey. Finn only shrugged. Finn turned back to Jake, who was now dancing with Nyah. "Hey, Jake. Your friend is super wierd, dude." said Finn. The two looked back at the stranger, who is eating dip with his hands, and laugh.

"I thought he was _your _friend..." replied Jake. "It's starting, everyone! The celestial alignment!" pointed Princess Bubblegum. Everyone payed their attention to the sky, as it showed various colors.

* * *

Finn and Jake were getting ready for bed, but Finn still full of energy. "Jake! That party was super fun!" exclaimed Finn, as he jumped up and down on his bed. "Man, I'm _sleepy_," yawned Jake. "Then go to sleep, man!" Jake wasn't paying attention, and was again stuffing ice cream in the toaster.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right. Goodnight, homie." Finn stopped bouncing on the bed, and flopped. He sighed happily, and blew out the nearby candle.

The stranger from the party smiled evilly from outside. Finn was sleeping peacefully, in till a hand covers his mouth, and takes him away.

* * *

"Nyah Cat! That party was awe to the some!" exclaimed Hailey as she braided Nyah's hair. "Whateves, dude. You just better be lucky I let you braid my hair tonight..." yawned Nyah.

"I'm always energetic, though!" she smiled. "Yeah, Hay. I know! You need to get rest. We goin' to Marcy's tomorrow." "Yeah, ok." Nyah lazily walked over to her bed, and fell asleep half-way off. Hailey, however, just softly laid on her pillow. She smiled softly as she drifted off to sleep.

The stranger from the party crept in the room, easily slipping by Nyah, and went over to her bed. He clapped her hand over her mouth, as she tried screaming for help, but with no success, got knocked out.

* * *

Nyah woke up to see she was on the floor. "Glob, i'm _that _much of a deep sleeper?" she asked herself. ''Well, since it's mornin', might as well cook breakfast."

She looked over to Hailey's bed, who wasn't there. "Hmmm...that's strange..." Nyah got up in her white tank top, and blue boxer shorts (for girls) as she went to Finn and Jake's room.

She walked in to see Jake looking around for something. "Yo! What's up, Jake?" asked Nyah. Jake turned around, with worry on his face. ''Have you seen Finn?" he asked. Nyah shook her head no. "No. Have you seen Hay-Hay?" she asked. Jake shook his head no. "Where...are...Hailey and Finn?" he asked.

"Are they in the kitchen?" smiled Nyah. Jake knew where she was going with this. BMO then walked in, and added to the 'song'. "Do they have a pumpkin?" "Bima-tima tin tin!" "Dooba dooba dumplin'!" "Poopy doopy pie tin!"

"Monkey watermelon!" said Jake.

* * *

The space is big, but dark. One light are only shining on Finn and Hailey, who has potato sacks over their heads, and their hands tied to a pole.

"Welcome, Finn. Hailey." said a mysterious voice from the night before. Finn and Hailey were stirring, but soon at least woke up. "Huh?" Someone gets rid of the sacks on their heads, and backs away. Finn spit out a potato and said, "UNTIE ME SO I CAN BEAT YOU WITH THAT SACK!" The stranger from the party only laughs. The stranger walks into the light, and Finn and Hailey gasped. "Your that-"

_"_Yes, the charismatic stranger from last night! Also..." said the stranger as he revealed himself, standing above two other gnomes, "the Grand Master of the Gnomes!"

More lights come on, as Finn and Hailey look at their surroundings. "And... ruler of the Beneathaverse!" "S pretty nice. Hey, why don't you guys just untie us, and we can pretend this whole thing didn't happen?" asked Hailey nicely. She tried her best puppy dog eyes. "

Oh, _no_! I've been searching all over Ooo for the perfect power source! A living dynamo! Something that... _never slows down.__" _explained the GMG.

"Uh-oh." muttered Finn. "And last night, I finally found—" "It's us..." sighed Hailey. "Yes! It's you! _You_ will have the great honor of powering the Upturnoverdrive!" "That does what now?" asked Finn. "It will flip over the entire world! Then _we'll_ be the ones on top, honey!" smiled the GMG.

"THAT'S BIZONKERS!" "Yes, but the engineering is very sound." Eight gnomes hurried over to the two, and picked them up. "Huh?" "Your energies will be harnessed by our most advanced technology. The Cyclonic Roticerod!"

"Ha! You may have captured us... Hugh! They force their hands in front of them, "...but you can't make us _run_!" A gnome shocks Finn and Hailey with a taser. "Ow! Well... you can't make us run very fast!" The gnome shocks the two again, and their speed starts to increase. "OW! Jake and Nyah are on their way to mess you guys-" They get shocked again, " UUUOOOOAAAHH!" screamed Finn.

* * *

"Fiiiin!" yelled Jake. ''Haaaaylliey!" yelled Nyah. Jake took another bite of his sandwich, still looking worried. "Fiiiin! Haaailey! Fiiin!? Man, where _are _those kids?" Jake asked. "I'm really startin' to worry..." By the doorstep, a Dancing Beetle appears, well, dancing. "Take my sammich, BMO. I'm gonna go find Hailey and Fi-" Jake stopped what he was saying. "A dancing bug!" he whispered in awe. Nyah and Jake started watching the beetle dance, in till Nyah walked up to him. "Hey, man. Your shakin' it all wrong!" she said.

"But shakin' it is all I know!" the beetle replied. "Shhh! Let me show you how it's done!" She then starts moving her arms in a dance like circle, her hips following her movements, her being in the perfect beat. Soon, Jake started to join, then the beetle, too.

* * *

"Congratulations. You fully charged the Alternator! Now it's time to power up the Plasma Ball... with sexy, fun dancing!" yelled the GMG. "NO! STOP! NOOOOO! WHA! AAH!" protested Finn and Hailey, but the glass door shut. "Finn, this is really awkward for me, dude!" cried Hailey.

Finn looked at Hailey. He could see the tiredness in her eyes. But, he had to get them out of here! But how? Finn and Hailey panics and bangs on the glass violently while yelling and screeching. The music starts up, and the machine charges up. Finn starts dancing around a pole and getting shocked, all while screaming. The music gets louder and Finn dances faster. On Hailey's side, she was already trying to climb the pole, to not get shocked again. It was too much. _"C'mon Ny. You _gotta _find us!" _she thought. "AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" chanted the bugs all around Nyah and Jake, as they where chugging down milkshakes. They gulp down the rest, and sigh in relief. "Aaaaah...Whooooo! Whoooo! Any more grass shakes, Simon?" asked Jake. "All finished." the bug replied.

"Finished, huh?" Nyah asked. "Finished... Finished... Fin... Fin... **Finn and Hailey! **AWWWW! Darn it! My best friend's missing! We gotta get our heads together, man!" she yelled as she shook Jake, roughly. "Get undistracted! And use alla' my skills to track 'em down! Smelling!" exclaimed Jake, as he smells the air, "Touching!" "Tasting!" _(Licks the ground)_ "Looking!" He looks off to see tiny foot-prints printed in the grass. "Little footprints! Too small to be Finn's... More like a bunch-a'-gnomes-carrying-something footprints!" he realized!

"Then let's go, dude!" said Nyah, as she ran in front of him. The two noticed two water nymphs laughing on a well. "Okay. I've got a joke. What did the mermaid... sea? A movie?" asked the long-haired one. She had on a pink bikini top and bottoms. "

Wh-...What?" asked the short-haired one. She had on a blue bikini top and bottom. "Oh! I messed it up! But it's still funny, right?"

"_WHOA_, WHOA, WHOA, _NO_, IT'S _NOT_! Y'all are _horrible_ at tellin' jokes. Lemme hitcha with _this_. Didya hear about the goblin who got his left arm and left leg cut off?" asked Jake. Nyah heard this one before, and she began to giggle. "Um... no..." "That's okay! He's all **right** now!" Jake laughed. The nymphs only cracked a smile, as Nyah and Jake burst out laughing. "AH-HAHAHAHA! AH-HAHAHA! AH-HAHAHAHA! AH-HAHAHA!"

* * *

Finn and Hailey are panting heavily, now noticing their sitting in big chairs. "Wha!? AHHHH!" Finn yelled. "Now... for the final stage!" cackled the GMG, "The Brain Machine!"

"**NO**!" yelled Hailey, as this was her 3rd time talking for the whole day. "YES! THIS MACHINE WILL SUCK THE ENERGY FROM YOUR THOUGHTS!" The gnomes covred a helmet over Finn and Hailey's head. "_Don't think, Finn... Don't think anything. (Thinking) Can't... let... them... WIN! He suddenly breaks his arms free from the chair and throws the helmet at a machine. "JYAH!" He then breaks his legs free. "WOH! YAH!" After a battle cry, Finn picks the entire chair up with a screeching yell and throws it at another machine. "No more games__!__ No... more... PAJAMAS!__"__ Finn rips his torso half apart, as hairy 'muscles' appear on his body. "NOOOOO!__" yelled the Gnome Leader. _

_Finn drops down and charges towards the Gnomes and punches them in another direction when just then Jake busts in and catches the Gnomes.__ "__Jake?!__" he smiled, as he ran towards his best friend. Nyah walks in the whole, and bows down to Finn. Hailey runs up to Finn, witha long, white dress on, and her hair curled. "My hero!" she smiled, as she kissed him on the cheek. _Finn still has the helmet on, and pants and whimpers in the chair.

"Ahahahaha! It's working!" laughed the evil GMG.

* * *

We come back to the two 'heroes' dancing, with cool glasses on their faces. "Jake! Nyah! Jake! Nyah!" yelled the crowd. "Yeah!Yeah! Man this party is _nuts_! How'd we even _get up_ here?!" laughed Jake, enjoying himself. "You blacked out after laughing so hard at your own jokes," explained the long-haired water nymph. "You were off the hook!" replied the short-haired one. "So we took you to the Cloud Kingdom to party with the Party God."

"Whoa! Who's the _Party_ God?!" Nyah asked. "_I_ am the Party God!" yelled a deep voice. Nyah and Jake turned around to see a big wolf head, with a gold chain, and snap back on. He is the one and only: PARTY GOD!

"Jake, Nyah,... you have won my favor for being a completely off-the-hook party dog and human!" he said, then howled a long howl. "And because your gut waves please me so, I will grant you one wish! What do you want most in the world?" "What do I want most?" Jake asked himself. " ...What _do_ I want most in the world? Well... I wish _Finn_ would stop leavin' his dirty— _(__gaps__)_ FINN AND HAILEYYY! We were on his trail...! And then we... got distracted...! GAAAH! What's _wrong_ with our _brain_?! Cinnamon Bun was right... we can't focus on NOTHIN'! Party God, We wish that we could focus on finding our friends Finn and Hailey!"

"Then your wish is my-" "WAIT, wait... Is there some kinda catch?" asked Nyah. "Uh... Y-y-y-yes, y-y-you got me. ...To grant your wish, I will have to fill you with the energy of a thousand partying demons! You will become so overloaded with party energy that you will demolish everything in your path!" exclaimed the Party God, as he opened his mouth, and a big, gold light shown over Jake and Nyah.

"Must... find... Finn and Hailey! Must... must...! PARTY FOREVEEER!" said Nyah and Jake, as they bro- fisted each other. Nyah's checkered gray shirt, black jeans, gray hoodie, and pink headphones where now as bright as the sun. Her hair was going various ways, and she looked like she could party forever.

Jake's gold fur has turn neon gold. His eyes resembled firecrackers, as the two shot in the air like rockets.

* * *

"t's working! It's working! AHAHAHAHAH!" evily laughed the GMG. Jake and Nyah suddenly burst into the room, looking wild as ever. "PAAAAAAARTAHAAAAAAY!" Jake yelled, as gnomes climbed him. "PAAARTAAAY! STEP BACK, EVERYBODY! I'M GONNA SHAKE IT! UNH! UNH! YOU FEELIN' THIS?!" he yelled, shaking the gnomes off, letting them fall to their dooms.

"Fire the shootey gun-ray!" commanded the Gnome Leader. "HIGH-FIVE!" yelled Nyah, as she slapped the bullets away, and destroyed the machine. "Freeze!" "LET'S _KICK_ IT!" yelled Jake, as he kicked the Gnomes away; he also kicks the Cyclonic Roticerod which bounces into the Plasma Ball, destroying it. The resulting explosion forces Finn and Hailey's chairs off there platform.

"Wha!?" they both exclaimed. "HAH-HAH! _(Pointing at the Upturnoverdrive)_ I BET I CAN LIFT _THIS_ THING! WAAAAHH!" yelled Jake. "LEMME HELP, DUDE!" said Nyah, as she stomped her way towards the big machine, and help lift it up. The machine overheated, and soon enough, explodes.

The smoke clears, and all the Gnomes are defeated. Finn and Hailey look to find their friends, and sure enough, sees them in front of them panting heavily.

"Jake?! Nyah!? You defeated the Gnomes!" yelled Hailey and Finn. The neon colors disappeared from the tw's bodies, and they looked pale. "We did?" they asked. "_Yeah_, man/girl!" "And you're okay?!" asked Nyah. "Yeah, dude, we're fine!" said Hailey. "Haha! Then we did it! We saved y'all by being unfocused, rowdy party animals!" laughed Nyah, as she bro-fisted Jake.

"Hahaha, yeah, dude!" laughed Finn. Jake soon stretches for everyone to get on, and the do so. "Hahaha! Yeah! Let's go eat Cinnamon Bun!" laughed Jake.


	6. The Talk

**This chapter is really short. I thought i would add this, because they take it so serious, but, it's funny. Well, to me it is...**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Land of Ooo. The three teens where playing BMO. "Hahaha! Eat it!" smiled Nyah as she practically destroyed Hailey and Finn's characters. "Aww,what! No fair!" frowned Finn.

"BMO! You let her win, didn't you?" asked Hailey. Beemo smiled at them. "No. I didn't, Hailey! Nyah is just good at beating y'all sorry butts!" "HAHA! Tell it like it is Beemo!" laughed Nyah.

Jake stretched a leg in the room. His face was so serious. "Guys, you're at an age where you need to learn about...stuff. I'm going to have to talk to you. Nyah, your up first." he said.

Nyah looked at him with a blank expression. "Uh...okay?" She slid off the couch and walked with Jake to the boys' bedroom. They both sat on Finn's bed. "Ok, Nyah. It's time..." "Oh, no! You don't mean-" "Yes...the Talk." Jake said, as serious background music played. "Now, when a boy really likes a girl-" Nyah got up, and ran out of the room, she made sure she locked the door.

She jumped down the ladder, and landed perfectly on her feet. "RUN! RUN! RUN!" she yelled. Hailey and Finn looked at her like she was crazy. "Nyah Cat, what's wrong?" asked Finn. "Jake...he's giving us the talk about...Tier 15!" she yelled.

Hailey and Finn looked shocked, then soon ran out the door, followed by Nyah. She grabbed the hoverboard she got for her birthday, and pulled it out, for them to hop on.

"Press expand! Press expand!" said Hailey. Nyah did as so, and pressed the small orange button two times, then her hoverboard expanded more. The three hopped on, and where soon a couple of feet away from the tree-house.

The three sighed in relief. "That was close," said Nyah. "Yeah, th-" said Finn, but was interrupted by a giant shaking sound. Jake stretched his foot to a giant's, and he was soon gainng up on them.

"OH MY MATHIN' GLOB! STEP ON IT!" yelled Hailey. Nyah did as so, as her hoverboard turned motorcycle like, and soon zoomed off. "YOU NEED TO LEARN!" yelled Jake.

"NEVER!" yelled Nyah. Jake slapped the hoverboard, as the machine tilted backwards. Nyah stumbled, and soon found herself hanging off. She stared at the big orange hand that was coming towards her.

"Guys! HELP!" she pleaded. Hailey and Finn steadily ran to Nyah, but it was too late. She fell on Jake's hand, as he stretched his other to get Hailey.

Hailey cried. "NOOO!" she turned back around to Finn. "Finn. I have to go..." "Hailey! No!" he pleaded. Hailey turned around, and slowly walked off the edge.

He held on to Hailey, with a tight grip. "Hailey...please." A tear slid down Hailey's face. "Finn...before I go...I want to tell you something." "What is it?" he asked.

"I l-" "NOOOOOO!" Finn yelled, as Hailey's grasp was pulled away from him. Hailey screamed as she fell to her doom, which was in Jake's hand.

Jake smiled as he turned back around, and headed back to the tree fort. Finn watched, as his two best friends got carried away. And to that day, he never saw them again. Well...intill later on at dinner.


	7. Kidnappers Are Cray-Cray!

Everything was peaceful in the Land of Ooo. Finn was practicing hand to hand combat with Nyah, and yeah, he was getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter. Hailey was helping BMO make a more fun video game, and Jake was too busy sleeping in his bed.

"Annnd...done!" smiled Hailey, as she pressed the 'X' button on her controller. "Oh, Hailey! What is this new gamed called?" BMO asked. "Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Me and Nyah used to play it all the time on our world. But let's just say it's rated...um...M." Hailey explained. BMO smiled at the girl.

Hailey was about to test the game, in till she got a phone call. She sighed, and went to go answer the phone. "Yellow?" she asked. _"Hello, Hailey! I would like you and...uh...Nyah, to come join me in a Royal Tea Party!" _said Princess Bubblegum. "Uh, sure, PB! See you soon!" she said. She hung up the phone, and opened the door to outside.

"Yo, Ny!" she yelled. "WHAT!?" "We're going to PB's! C'mon!" Nyah froze, and slowly turned her head to Hailey's face. "Say what now?" she asked, now placing her hands on her hips. "Dude! C'mon! It's just for one hour!" "What am I, _five!?_" Nyah yelled. Hailey sighed. "Look, can you do it for me? Please?' she asked.

Nyah stared at her with a blank expression, and sighed with a defeated face. She went inside to go get her hoverboard, and off the two where. Nyah thought back at the time her and PB first met. Let's just say, that stuck-up princess should be happy she's still alive!

Flashback time, ya'll!:

_Hailey, Finn, and Jake practically dragged Nyah to the Candy Kingdom. She doesn't like princesses at _all. _The four finally got to her throne room, and bowed. "Hello Finn! Jake! Hailey! Hi- uh...who is she?" the candy princess asked, as she pointed her finger to the black-haired girl. "Oh! Uh...PB, meet Nyah. Nyah, meet PB!" Finn introduced. Bubblegum eyed the girl up and down. "Hey, what if you take a picture? It'll last longer!" smirked Nyah._

_A frown appeared on Bonnie's face. "Nice to meet you...Myah!" she smiled. "It's Nyah, with a 'N'! Get 'cha facts straight!" she said. "Well...uh. I am Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom!" Princess Bubblegum said awkwardly, "oh! And please don't eat anything here, because you mfgh a mghfh chummy..." "What?" asked Nyah. "I said you mfgh a mghfh chummy!" "What?" "I said, you look a little chubby!" the Princess blurted out._

_Hailey's eyes widened. Uh-oh. This is war now. "Hit the deck!" yelled Hailey, as she grabbed Finn and Jake and hid behind a table. "You son of a-!"_

_"I am not a male, nor a dog! So that quote does not count, weirdo!" the Princess said. Why has she called the girl weird, well, her candy citizens has seen the way she acts..._

_"Hey, smart-ass! You know that how weird means cube in some languages?" the girl said. "Uh...yeah?" PB said, utterly confused. "Well, weird means cube, cube is ice, ice is water, water is nature, and nature is beautiful! So thanks for the compliment, biotch!" Nyah said, as she slapped Princess Bubblegum in the face. _**(A/N: That was lame, I know!)**

_The Princess stumbled back, and took that in. She soon pounced on the girl, and in return got a huge punch to the face. "Learn how to street fight!" Nyah said, as she punched the princess again, and sent a kick in her temple. Finn, Jake, and Hailey rushed to the fight, and pushed the girl off of her. "UGH! THINK SHE'S SO SMART! GOT THE NERVE TO CALL SOMEBODY CHUBBY AND A WEIRDO! DO YOU EVEN NOW WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH JUST TO WEIGH NINETY POUNDS!? DO YOU!?" Nyah yelled. She jerked the three off, and ran to the door, slamming it._

_The three where left stunned and confused. Bubblegum just cradled her broken temple. "What...was that about?" Jake asked. Hailey sighed. "Nyah was abused and bullied a lot. She hated the way she looked, even tried to commit suicide. Just...don't talk about it around her, or unless you wanna end up like Bonnie over there."_

_Hailey left the room, and went to got comfort her friend._

FLASHBACK END!

A tear streamed down Nyah's face. _'Why?' _she thought, _'what did I do to deserve that life?'_

* * *

3 hours later, and a long ride back to the house, it was at least eight o clock at night. Nyah needed time to herself. She crept out of the room, got a sticky note from her dresser, and wrote a note:

_Dear Finn, Hay, and Jake,_

_Goin to get some fresh air. Don't come looking for me. I'll be by the Housie Village. _

_I'll be back by 3 am. Later._

_Love,_

_Nyah._

She posted the note on the table, grabbed her guitar and headed out.

* * *

When she got to a flat boulder, she decided to sing a song. So, she pulled out her black guitar, and began to string a tune.

**(A/N: I changed most of the lyrics to this song/rap. Bold=Rap, **Regular=Singing

Bababababa

There is no one like me

Th-th-there is no one like me, like me

Ma-ma-manners take a second look and you'll see

There is no one like me

There is no one like me, like me

**Lemme tell you all a story, everybody gather round**

**Once there was a girl, she was the coolest kid in town**

**She knew she wasn't perfect just like everybody else**

**But she always knew the importance of stayin' true to herself**

**Cause all the other kids would hide behind a mask**

**So when they took attendance she the only one in class**

**Who could probably raise her hand when she heard her name**

**Never lost track of who she was or tried to change**

**Even through the peer pressure she was happy in her skin**

**While everyone around her was obsessed with fittin' in**

**She never let the words of others get in her way**

**Hey and that's what made her into the woman she is today**

**Sing!**

Manners, take a second look and you'll see

There is no one like me

Th-th-there is no one like me

Manners, you better reconsider

Cause you will never do better

There is no one like me, like me

Badabababab badabababa

There is no one like me

There is-

**Now her friends were dressin' different, barely recognized 'em**

**Everyday was Halloween, costume had disguised 'em**

**Girls covered in make up to make up for the insecurities**

**Guys were actin tough to make up for their immaturity**

**Yeah but she always followed her heart**

**Once she almost gave in, but knew it wouldn't be smart**

**Cause it's hard to stay the same in a world that's always changing**

**She looked around to find she was the only one remaining**

**Who wasn't just another face in the crowd**

**And in that moment, she never felt so proud**

**She knew she wasn't just another face in the crowd**

**She never let the thoughts of others get in her way**

**Hey and that's what made him into the woman she is today**

**Sing!**

Manners, take a second look and you'll see

There is no one like me

Th-th-there is no one like me

Manners, you better reconsider

Cause you will never do better

There is no one like me, like me

There ain't no one like me man

I hope that you can look in the mirror everyday

And say to yourself, there's no one like you

Yeah

Manners, take a second look and you'll see

There is no one like me

Th-th-there is no one like me

Manners, you better reconsider

Cause you will never do better

There is no one like me, like me

"Wow. Someone must've really hurt you to be singing that kind of song," said a masculine voice. Nyah froze. Didn't she know that voice from somewhere? She slowly saw her body turn around, to see the one, and only" Skylar, the King of Wolves.

"Oh, geez! Out of all times, why!?" she asked, while looking up at the sky. "Not happy to see me...again?" he asked, as he walked out of the shadows. "N-No!" she stuttered, a slight blush spreading on her face. "Then why are you stuttering?" "Because I want to! Gotta problem with it?" she yelled.

Skylar smiled. He knew _everything _about her. Well, mostly, because he stalks her. "Look, I've just came for something important. No biggie." Nyah raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What...?" "I'm sorry tutz...but, I have to kidnap you!" "WHAT!?" Nyah screamed. She turned around, and ran straight for her hoverboard. Unfourtanley, Skylar already turned into his wolf form, and grabbed her before she could speed off. Her beanie floated off of her head, to show her long, black her.

Skylar frowned as he heard her muffled pleas and cries. "Look. I'm really sorry, ok! Your just making it feel bad!" he said. Nyah kicked him in his crotch, and elbowed his gut, as she ran for dear life.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FREAK!" she yelled, already on her hoverboard. Skylar swiped at her head, and she fell to the ground, as blood slowly started to leak from her now wounded head. "Finn...Jake...Hai...ley..." she mumbled, before the girls' head lulled off to the side.

* * *

It was now 8 o clock in the morning, and the three began to grow worried for the 14-year-old girl. "Where is she? She should be back by now!" Jake said. "Jake, it's been six hours. We have to go find her! She could've gotten stabbed! Or-or killed!" Hailey said, already getting her sword out. "Hailey, calm down. We'll find her, ok?" he asked. He embraced Hailey, and she blushed so bright, that it would make the Fire Kingdom look like a match.

The three headed out, and where halfway to the Housies Villiage in till they heard a guitar playing. Hailey knew only two people who could play guitar. Either Nyah, or Marceline. She ran to the noise, and her smile soon turned into bitter sadness. "Oh, hey Hailey! What got you so down in the dumps?" asked Marceline, as she tuned her axe bass.

Hailey sighed. "We think Nyah got kidnapped last night." Marceline played a sour chord on her bass. Her normal greyish-red eyes soon turned into her demon eyes. "I know who took her!" she hissed. The three gasped. "Who!?" Finn asked. Marceline frowned. "Skylar, the King of Wolves. He's been after that chick non-stop ever since you two got here!" "Oh no!" gasped Hailey. "Wait! Isn't that the werewolf dude ya'll fought when ya'll had superpowers?" asked Jake.

Hailey and Finn nodded. "Then lets go, dudes! Marcy, lead the way!" "Oh! And just so you know, Werewolf Territory is full with all kinds of wolves. And we have to hurry!" explained Marceline. "We know that, but why?" asked Finn. "Because! Once a werewolf chooses his or her bride or groom, they MATE! THAT'S WHY! NOW STOP ASKIN' ALL THESE DAMN QUESTIONS!" The three all nodded, as they followed Marceline to rescue Nyah.


	8. I'll Always Regret This

**A/N: I am sooo sorry guys! I haven't updated in like, what, weeks? The reason why is: my mom is forcing me to go to this boring arse Summer camp! I have only ONE friend there. And possibly...ALMOST :D... a boyfriend. So, to make up, I'll make two chapters for ya! Oh, and read Story of Two Heroes by Eating on Mars if you like ACTIOOON! It has one of my OC's! Oh...I'm rambling. Well, enjoy the story!**

**I HAVE A POLL ON RATHER SKYLAR AND NYAH SHOULD HOOK UP 2GETHER! ON MY PROFILE! GO CHECK IT OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

* * *

Nyah's P.O.V

I wake up with chills going down my spine. I slowly open my eyes, and see nothing but darkness. "OH MY GLOB! I'M BLIND!" I yelled. "Pfft. No you're not, the light isn't on." a voice said.

A noise was made, as lights shone all around me. I then noticed I was in...a CAGE!? Memories flooded from last night. Skylar emerged from the shadows, smiling like an idiot.

"Aww, look! Sleeping Beauty's awake!" he grinned. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you!?" "Nothing. You clearly don't understand whats going on, do you?" he asked. "Noo. I just want you to kidnap me for no reason, wake up in a frickin' _cage_, and just smile and nod the whole time you talk!" "Oh. Well, ok." "DO YOU _NOT _UNDERSTAND SARCASM?" "No."

I sighed. This boy is bi-polar and clueless. I looked down to see me in a dress. But, it was a dark purple one, with a sweet-heart neckline. And it was all layer-y and fluffy and crap. "Dude, why am I in a freaking WEDDING DRESS!?" I yelled at him, as I grabbed his collar through the bars. "Look, I'm going to marry you in six hours, then we go having a honeymoon, then live happily ever after! Ahahahaha!" he laughed.

I looked creeped out, then slapped him hard in the face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, MAN!? I'M 14!" I yelled "Yeah! And I'm 15!" he smiled. He dropped down from my grasp, and backed away to the shadows. "See you in six hours, wife-y!" he smiled, then turned around. I sunk down back to the ground. I'm getting married!?

OK. This dude is Magic Man nuts! If only I can tell Hailey... A tear dropped down my face as I looked around the cage. I saw my small black bag in the corner. YES! SCORE! I crawled over to my bag, and rummaged through it. Pencil...paper...knife...duck-tape...tablet...cell phone...journal...more paper...wait! CELLPHONE! YES! I picked it up, and immediately clicked the speed dial button for Hailey.

I waited...and waited...in till... "HAILEY!" I yelled.

* * *

Hailey's P.O.V

"Guys, I'm so worried about her. What would he do to her?" I asked. "Hailey, please stop talking about that! It's making Finn _really _angry!" said Jake. I took a glance back at Finn, who was breathing really hard, his face as red as a tomato's.

I felt something vibrate in my bag, so that must be my phone. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. _"HAILEY!" _she yelled. "NYAH!?" I yelled. Everyone stopped walking, and ran by me. "PUT IT ON SPEAKER!" yelled Marceline. "Ok!" I clicked the speaker button, and I heard muffled noises. "Nyah...are you...crying?" I asked.

_"Yes! I'm getting frickin' MARRIED! HE PUT ME IN A CAGE, HAILEY! PUT ME IN A CAGE!" _

"Did he touch you?" Finn asked. _"No, but I slapped him in the face. Hard. I could still see the mark where I slapped him. But guys, hurry! I have six hours, guys! FIND ME!" _

"Ny, we're comin' as fast as we can!" Jake said. No response... "Ny?" I asked. Still no response. We soon her heard an ear splitting shriek, and I nearly dropped my phone.

"NYAH! NYAH, WHAT'S WRONG?" asked Marceline. I could tell Marceline was worried the most, because Nyah was like a little sister to her. _"Aw..well Nyah has to go. Sorry. I'll be expecting you guys at the wedding! Bye...Marceline!" _

Then the phone call ended. "I'LL KILL HIM!" yelled Marceline, as she turned into her vampire bat form. "GET ON!" We scrambled on her back, and soon we where off.

* * *

Nyah's P.O.V

"Ugh! I have to get out of here! But how?" I asked myself. I soon remembered I had a bobby pin in my hair. I pulled it out, and tried to use it on the the lock. Surprisingly, it worked. "Wow. I thought that only worked in the movies!"

I dropped the pin on the ground, grabbed my back pack, and turned back around to bump into a sturdy chest. "Going some where?" he asked. "Uh..." _C'mon Ny, think! Think! _"...I had to take a whiz! I gots a smaaalll blatter, dude! So if you excuse me!" I said, pushing past him, to get to the door. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. He had the scent of...vanilla. Weird.

"We both know that your lying, correct?" he asked. I looked in his grayish-brown eyes. "...Yeah..." I said. What is with this guy? First Sir Crazy then he's all Mr. Smooth.

I then thought of the perfect idea ever! I would regret this though. "Hey, smexy. Chill!" I said, seductively. Wow. I never thought I could sound like that.

His grip on me softened. "Ok." "Has somebody told you, that you are extremely hot?" I asked. He slowly nodded, like he was in a trance. "...Uh huh..."

I started kissing on his neck. I'm totally gonna regret this! "I like you..._like _like you..." I whispered in his ear, then kissed him right on the lips. EW!

He pulled me closer, and wrapped his arms around my waist, as my hands got tangled in his hair. I pulled back, and gripped his face.

"You know...i've always wanted to tell you something..." I said. "W-What is it?" he asked. I looked up, and smiled an evil smile. "That you just messed with the wrong girl!" then smashed my forehead against his, making him drop on the ground, unconscious. That only took me 10 seconds! New record!

I wiped my lips and dusted myself off. "Works every time!" I smiled. I then picked up his feet and dragged him to the cage. I was halfway there when someone walked in.

I looked up to see one of his groomsmen. "Uh, see what had happened was..." I started. He looked at me wide-eyed, then went to go run off. "WAIT!" I yelled.

He turned back around.. "What!?" he yelled. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to- BAM!" I said, as I punched him square in the face. He fell to the floor with a bloody nose, and passed out.

"See ya later, suckers! And not the candy!" I smiled, as I ran out the room. Alarms started going off as red lights started flashing. "Oh, crap! Oh, crap!" I said. I heard heavy footsteps from the hallway left, right, behind, and in front of me. There's no other way to go! Unless...

* * *

Hailey's P.O.V

Alarms started to go off inside the building. We arrived ten minutes ago. We heard footsteps all around us, so we had no where else to go. So our choices where, to fight, or go look for Nyah. Me, not really wanting to get a blood nose, chose to go look for Nyah. The others, stayed behind to fight. I saw a chair nearby, and an air duct. Goin' up?

* * *

Ok, Note to Self: NEVER TRY TO FIND SOMEONE IN AN AIR DUCT! It's flippin' creepy! I keep watching behind me, afraid some monster is going to eat me. I sighed. I then heard other bumps.

Uh oh. I'm as screwed as a screwdriver! I closed my eyes, not really wanting to be eaten now. Then I heard that voice... "Hailey!?" it said. I opened my eyes to see Nyah. "NYAH!? Oh my glob!" I said, as I crawled over to her and hugged her. "Uh...this is awkward...cause your kind've grabbing my boo-" "Oh! Sorry!" I said, "c'mon, I'll lead you outside!" I looked down to see if everything where ok. Marceline had a few scrapes. Finn and Jake looked like they got run over by a car.

No, a truck. No, a bus! No, a humongous airplane jet rocket ship car truck bus thingy! Yeah, that's how bad they looked. Bodies were surrounded by all of them. I told Nyah to follow me, and jumped down.

Everyone turned, and saw me and Nyah. "OH MY GLOB!" they said, then embraced her. I joined in, and we where all in a group hug. Un till, we heard clapping. Slow clapping...

"Oh, bravo! Bravo! You really thought you could take her away from me?" he asked. We all turned to see Skylar. That son of a beach! "Skylar..." Marceline growled. No, literally. Skylar turned his head towards Marceline. "Oh! Marcy! How's it been, girl? I heard that you got some daddy issues going on! Care to tell?" asked Skylar. What is with this guy?

Marceline growled again and headed towards the were wolf boy. She nearly ripped him apart! After spitting out wolf blood for a two straight minutes, Skylar layed limp on the ground. "Had...enough...yet?" he asked. Nyah walked up to him. "OMG! Dude! I am sooo sorry! I forgot to tell you something!" she yelled.

Skylar looked at her funny. "What?" "See you in four eyes, ya creep!" she said, and punched him square in the face. Skylar passed out, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Nyah gasped. "Is he...dead!?" Jake walked up to him, and put his two fingers across his wrist. After a long tension filled minute, Jake sadly sighed and said..."No." AW, WHAT!? NOW WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS CREEP!?


	9. King Worm

**A/N: Longest chappie EVER! YAYYYY! Oh, and! There making an ADVENTURE TIME MOVIEEEE! It's called; Adventure Time: Righteous Quest! And yes, it's based off of the video games on Cartoon Netowrk. And have you seen the commercial for 'One Last Job?' Did you see the dude Gareth!? I laughed so frickin' Hard! Comment on what you thought of this face, review!**

* * *

Finn sleepily opens his eyes, not remembering where he was. "My king...my king?" said Hailey. Finn blinked his eyes again, still trying to process his situation. "Wake up, husband!" Hailey smiled. "What?" Finn groaned. Finn sat up and looked all around him. He gasped when he saw he was in the Candy Kingdom throne room and wearing a big crown. "Long live the king!" shouted the Banana Guards. Finn looked at Hailey again, to see she had blue bubblegum skin, and the same dress Princess Bubblegum wears. Hailey had on the same crown, and her hair was much curlier, and long.

"What... is... goin' _on_?" Finn asked. Finn's crowned rises off of his head. "Hm. Not much." shrugged Hailey. "Long live the king!" the Banana Guards shouted again, but this time upside down. "Huh?!" Finn looked at Hailey's shoulder, and saw a green striped crawling on her shirt. "Wowowowowowow...!" it said. Finn stared at it for a minute. "Hey...do I know you?" Finn asked. He reached for it, but the worm quickly wiggles off of PB's arm, escaping.

"Hey, I _know _that guy!" Finn yelled. Finn looked at Hailey again, to see her face replaced by Peppermint Butler's. "He doesn't know he's dreaming!" he said. "Huh?" The throne room soon turns into a forest. Finn finds himself sitting down on a picnic bench. "Come on, honey. Eat your soup!" Flame Princess smiled.

"...Huh...? Wait, wait, wait..." "**EAT IT NOW!" **Flame Princess yelled, her flames growing bigger. Finn looked at the spoon, and cautiously sipped the spoon. He soon smiled, and licked his lips. "Mmm... hmm... What kind of—AAAH! How... did we get here?" Finn asked, as he saw he was in his Tree Fort.

Flame Princess grew three mouths, and started whispering incomprehensibly. "Uh...i'm good on the soup. Huh?" Finn looked at the spoon, as it turned into the worm he saw before. "You!"

Flame Princess faded into Nyah. "You haven't much time, dude!" she smiled. Finn looked at her. "What?" asked Finn. He was certainly confused. He didn't know what was going on! A second head appeared, but smaller, on her body. "You are trapped in a dream!" the second one said. "And you are in danger, man!" the normal said. Finn scowled at the two, then Nyah's face got scratched her.

Her hand started talking and says, "You need to find this worm and break it." "Find the worm? But... you've got 'im right there!" Finn said, but gasps as the worm turns back into the spoon. Nyah throwed the spoon at Finn, who is now in the library.

* * *

Jake wakes up in the bathtub, mud all over his face. He slowly gets up, and blinks his eyes. "What? Where...Where am I?" he asked. He shook the mud off of his face, and stretched a leg to Finn and his room. He got to Finns' bed, and shook the covers. "Finn? You up, dude?" Jake asked. No response.

"Finn?" he asked. Finn turns around and scream in Jake's face, and disappears. "Finn!? Finn!" Jake looks all around the room, but not a soul in sight. He ran down the hall to Nyah and Hailey's room, and busted the door open. "Nyah! Hailey! Have you seen Finn?" he asked. The two girls only kept staring at the wall, ignoring Jake.

Jake stopped, and stared at the two girls. "Nyah...Hailey?" he asked. The two girls "Shhh!" him, and continued staring at the wall. "Uh...I'm just gonna..go now!" Jake said. Nyah and Hailey's head soon turned around. No, only there HEADS! And demon eyes appeared in their eyes."OH MY GLOB!" screamed Jake.

Hailey's eyes softened, and she went up to go hug Jake. "Hey, Jake?" she asked. Jake hesitated, but soon looked up at her. "Y-Yes?" he asked. "...**NO ONE LEAVES THE NIGHTOSPEHERE!**" and the background soon turned into fire. Nyah hissed and soon turned into a demon, getting ready to eat Jake.

"OH MY GLLOOOOOOB!" Jake screamed, as he ran out the door. The hallway seemed to stretch forever, and Jake soon grew tired. He sat down, and took deep breaths. Then the floor dissolved around him. After being unconscious, Jake got up, and looked around. He was in...a library?

He saw Lady Ranicorn by a bookshelf, tape coming out of her mouth. Or mouthes...? Jake questioned that, but soon walked up to his girlfriend. "Uh...Lady. You have two mouths." Jake said. Lady tilted her head. "I know, Jake! Now here, wrap this present!" she said, her normal voice replaced with a really deep english one. Jake lifted an eyebrow in confusion, then shrugged his shoulders. "Ok."

* * *

Hailey woke up, on a cloud. "Huh?" she asked. She saw someone on another cloud, dancing. A figure... "I'm naked!" screamed the Naked Wizard, as he hopped from cloud to cloud. "Uh, ew!" Hailey looked behind her, and saw Nyah and Skylar there...OMG! They where doing the baby maker! "EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! GET OFFA' HER!" Hailey screamed, as she pulled Nyah off of the were- wolf boy.

"Call me!" Skylar screamed. Hailey rolled her eyes, and dragged Nyah off. She soon realized she wasn't there, and she was walking in thin air. "Uh oh..." she sighed, as she dropped 300ft to the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hailey closed her eyes, expecting the pain to come any minute now. When it didn't, she opened her eyes to see her riding on a big frisbee. "What?" she asked.

Finn smiled and hugged her. Hailey blushed, and awkwardly hugged her back. But she felt this...draft. Hailey looked down to see her and Finn...NAKED!? "OH MY GLOB! WHERE'S MY CLOTHES!?" Hailey screamed as Finn wrapped around her body.

"I am, silly!" he said. Hailey looked wide-eyed. "WHY IS EVERYONE NAKED!?" she yelled. The big sun in the sky soon turned green, and a face appeared. Hailey stared at it. "Don't I...know you?" she asked. "Wowowowowowow!" it said, as he wiggled from the sky, became smaller, and slithered into who knows where. The sun turned back yellow, and another face appeared. "Hailey! Listen! You are in a dream!" the sun said. Hailey stared in shock. "What?" "You have to find that worm again, and break it!" the sun said, changing into a Phil face. "Okay!" she said, as the worm appeared again, and slithered into a hole.

"Wait!" Hailey jumped off of the giant frisbee, and followed the worm. The worm slithered through a giant hole, and Hailey followed. She soon found herself crawling through a mouse-hole, and entering in a library.

* * *

Nyah slowly opened her eyes, and realized she wasn't playing on BMO anymore. She blinked, and found herself standing on an altar. "What the hell?" she asked. She turned to her side, to see Cake holding a bible. And she had a priests' robe on. Nyah turned in front of her, and saw the one, and only..."Marshall Lee!?" Nyah asked. Marshall smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I now pronounce you vampire and human! You may kiss the bride!" Cake smiled, and Marshall floated closer to Nyah. She blushed, and leaned in also. She smelled the sweet of...vanilla?

She opened her eyes to see Skylar, smiling proudly. Nyah blushed even harder. "Oh my glob..." she whispered. Everyone in the audience cheered. Surprisingly, she actually _liked _the kiss! She felt like throwing up inside. She blinked, and soon found herself in the Tree Fort. She looked down, to find her in her normal clothes again. "Oh, thank Grod!" she sighed.

She heard yelling from upstairs, and curiosity took over her. She climbed up the ladder, and listened to the door. She blushed of what she heard. She opened the door, and found herself making out with a big green worm. "What the FIRETRUCK!?" the other Nyah yelled. "Da fuq did I just see?" the real Nyah asked.

The worm soon turned into Marceline. "Sup?" she asked. "I have no idea!" Nyah yelled. "Well, here's the scoop. You gotta find that worm, and crush it!" smiled Marceline. "Why?" Nyah asked. **"DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!" **screamed Marceline. "Ok! Ok!" Nyah said, and followed the worm out of the window. She blinked and soon found herself in a library, where all her other friends where.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" Finn asks. He then notices Jake, Hailey, and Nyah in the same room. "Jake? Hailey? Nyah?" "Hold down the tape until it fully sticks to the paper," said Lady. Nyah tilted her head to the side. "Did Lady just talk...like that?" she asked. "Like this?" Jake asked. "Yes, but now try holding it higher." Jake did as so and said, "Like this?"

"You need more tape," she said, and more tape cam out of her 'mouth', "use this." "Who's it for?" Hailey asked. "Who's it for?" Lady repeated. "It's...uh..for..."

_"It's for meeeee!" _screamed the transparent versions of Hailey, Finn, and Nyah. "Play this," Lady Ranicorn said, as she handed Jake his viola. "Uh...okay." he said. Jake starts to play, but plays terribly, as a note comes from his viola. The note soon turns into the worm, and wiggles into a nearby mouse-hole.

"The worm!" the three humans yelled. _"The worm!" _They try to catch it, but it goes in to fast. "That son of a female dog!" angrily screamed Nyah. "WOOOOOORM!" Hailey screamed. "Worm... worm... Woyyym! Worm!" yelled Finn. "Finn! Hailey! Nyah! Aw, dudes! Is it really you?" Jake asked. "Jake?" Finn asked. He turns around to see the two girls. "Hailey? Nyah?" "Dude, Finn! Hailey!" Nyah smiled, as she tackled them into a hug.

"Nyah! Your not naked!" Hailey smiled. Everyone stared at her. "Long story..." "I'm trapped in this dream, and I can't wake up!" Jake said. "Yeah, me too! I was marrying Marshall Lee, and then he turned into Skylar. And I was all, 'EW!', and the I found myself makin' out with this huge green worm, then it turned into Marcy, and she said we have to break it!" Nyah said all in one breath.

"Me too. I woke up on this cloud, and found you and Skylar doing...rated R stuff! And, uh, other stuff..." Hailey blushed. "OMG! I did the..." "Yeah." Hailey sighed. Nyah threw up, as Finn said his dream.

"Me, too! I was just in some other part of the dream with Hailey and Flame Princess," Finn explained. "Make-out dreams? Nice..." Nyah and Jake said. Finn blushed, and floated over towards the two. "What!? No, it wasn't like that!" he said. "Whatevs, dude!" laughed Nyah.

Lady opens her mouth again and start to gape. "...Lady's got two mouths..." Finn said. "Mm-hmm. I don't think she's real." said Jake. "Weird," said Finn, as he touches Lady's second mouth. Jake pinches Finn. "Ouch! What was _that_ for?" "Just wanted to make sure _you_ were real. Our dreams must be linked for some reason."

Jake went over to Hailey, and pinched her. "Ow!" she yelped. "Oh, sorry Hay-Hay." Jake turned to Nyah, and she put her hands on her hips. "Oh _**hellz **_to the no! You not touchin' me!" Nyah said, her sassiness coming back. "Yep. That's her!" smiled Finn. "Whoa... Well... the sun told me we gotta find that worm that crawled through that hole and break it," Hailey explained. She scratched her head. "Hey, I just noticed something."

"What?" Nyah asked. "That Finn's hat ears are longer, my hair is longer, and your clothes are all colors of the rainbow." 'Aw, what!? Now I look preppy!" yelled Nyah.

"Hmm. In _my_ dream... suddenly, an unimaginably amazing sword appeared in front of me able to blast the hole open." Finn said, and the sword appeared in front of him. "Rad! I usually dream of messed-up stuff, like a shark tryina' bite off my face!" The sword then turned into a shark, roaring like a lion. Nyah, Hailey, and Finn screamed, as the air behind them started to crack.

"Careful! If you grunk up the dreamscape with your subconscious fears, the whole thing'll blow apart!" Jake said. "Ohhh." "Just shrink down like me!"

"And then, we shrunk down like Jake," said Hailey, and the three shrinked down to Jake's size. Finn, Jake, Hailey, and Nyah enter the mouse-hole, which soon turns into an underground tunnel. "Hey Jake, how do you know so much about dreams and stuff?" Hailey asks. "'Cuz I sleep a lot." "Oh. Heh heh."

Finn, Nyah, Hailey, and Jake emerge from a hole in the ground, apparently normal size now. Ice King comes up to them after going in the opposite direction over a mountain, out of breath.

"Fionna! Cake! Noah! Harry! I need your help!" he cried. "What?" Finn asked. "_What _did you say?" asked Jake. "I really did it _this_ time! They're loose, and they're coming for us!" said the Ice King. "Who?" asked Nyah.

Loud quacks come from the mountain across from the five, and a monster made entirely out of penguins come. "AHHH!" screamed the four, as the four run. Ice King stays behind and just runs in circles.

The setting before them shifts, and they see Finn and Jake's dad, Joshua, sitting in a chair. "Dad?" asked Finn. "_Help_ us!" Jake pleaded. Joshua says nothing, and keeps staring at them. Finn, Jake, Hailey, and Nyah exchange glances with each other. "Maybe he's not really... _real_." suggested Hailey.

"Dad, are you okay?" Joshua wordlessly opens a case and gets yarn and knitting needles out. He starts knitting a big, green striped scarf. "That scarf looks... familiar..." Finn said, as he kept trying to see what the scarf remembered him of. "Yeah..." Nyah agreed. The scarf turns into the full-sized King Worm, and it quickly crawls away. "Man! The worm is fast!" exclaimed Finn. "Dang, dude. How are we gonna catch 'im?" asked Nyah. "Well, let's catch it with...-The fours' legs gets bigger-...some big ol' legs!" said Finn. **(A/N: That's my favorite part of this episode!)**

"Well... that's kinda boring for me... 'cuz that's my normal power, you know?" Jake said, as his legs grew back to normal. "Then you get... birds!"

Jake is now able to fly, with the lower half of his body being a bird. The four starts climbing up the mountain. Halfway there, it starts raining Lumpy Space Princesses. Finn and Hailey falls a bit, but then catches themselves. "Ay ay ay ay ay!" Finn said. "Remember, dude. This is just a dream! Let's keep climbin'!" Nyah said, and the four do as so.

They go further up the mountain to the snowy part. It's now snowing Lumpy Space Princesses. Finn, Hailey, Nyah, and Jake find a frozen King Worm. "_Now _what?" asks Hailey. "Break it!"

A rock falls from the sky. The four use it to shatter the worm. As they put the rock down, the dream itself melts into nothingness. Finn, Hailey, Nyah, and Jake are now in bed, awaking with a start. BMO wakes up because of the noise, then goes back to charging its battery.

"Jake, are you ok?" asked Finn. "Yeah. Are you?" "Yeah. I'm okay." "We did it!" they yelled, as they laughed. The girls came into the room, smiles on their faces.

"Oh, yeah! What now, King Worm? We was like, BAM! And he was all like, shatter noises! HAHAHA!" Nyah laughed. "Haha. Yeah! I-wait, hmmm." Hailey said, as she noticed her reflection in the mirror. "Was this... was this mirror _always_ like that?" she asked. Everybody walks up to the mirror, to she what she was talking about. "I'm pretty sure this is not normal."

"Nope, it's fine," Jake says, as a big human nose appears on his face. The three all notice a cup nearby, fall and shatter on the ground, then rises up un-shattered, repeatedly.

"Dudes, I think we're still dreaming!" Nyah exclaimed, as her hair started turning blue. "Nah, it's just dream residue. Forget about it." Jake assured. Hailey's reflection floats into non-existence, and she turns back around. "You sure know a lot about dream stuff...you pinched me earlier, but I never pinched _you_."

She goes to pinch Jake, but he backs away fast, as she tries and chase him over the room. The floor suddenly becomes the wall, and Hailey stops running. "Everything's normal," he said. Hailey pinches Jake, but stares in shock as Jake starts to melt. "Everything's norrrmaaaal..."

The Boys' room soon turns into the entrance room, as Finn, Hailey, and Nyah look around the room, confused. "It's still a dream. Hmmm... Huh?!" Nyah exclaimed, as the melted Jake rise, and turned into the King Worm. "Hey, guys!" he smiled. _"Hey guys!" _the transparent humans said.

Finn tries to throw the shattered, but now un-shattered cup at the worm, but it simply goes around him and comes back at Finn. "Why're you jankin' up our dreamscape!?" he screamed. "Listen, don't worry about it," King Worm said, calmly. "WHAT!?" "You can't defeat me... I'm the _king_ worm. I'm going to keep you in this dreamscape until I've consumed... all your..." -A smaller verison of the King appears in his mouth- ...life energy!"

"My life energy?! I _use_ that! Aaagh!" Finn and Nyah yelled. Finn charges, but his actions come as a "long, undulating snake." "Wait... something's wrong. We're missing something," Hailey said. "WORM!" Nyah shouted. She suddenly frowns, then sits on the ground. "Oh, man...we're gonna be stuck here...forever," she sighed. The air again cracks. The crack reaches the ceiling and the ceiling begins to crack. A piece of the ceiling falls and hits King Worm on the head.

"Ouch! Hey, guys!" he said. _"Hey, guys!" _"Knock it off!" "Huh?" the three asked, as they gave each other glances. A nearby picture of Jake moves, then whispers as Finn. "Psst. If you grunk up the dreamscape with your subconscious fears, the whole thing'll blow apart!"

"Hmm? Oh, _yeah_! Thanks, dream Jake!" Finn said, then smashes him with a jug. The picture shatters, and turns into tiny Jake's. "GET READY TO _EAT _IT!" _"GET READY TO EAT IT!" _"Wowowowowowowow..." King Worm said, as he began to begin his process. "Okay, guys... Concentrate. Deepest... gut... fears!" Finn explained, as him and the girls tried to come up with their worse fears.

The screen is black. A baby Finn is seen. "Kitty!" Fear Feaster opens a case. Finn gasps. He's now inside of a green room which resembles King Worm. Water starts pouring out of his belly button.

"Ah, gross!" he said, then sticks his finger in his belly button. "**The ocean..." **he realized, then starts to panic. "Okay... Okay, that wasn't so bad." The Lich pops out of his belly button. "AAAAH! OH, GLOB! THE LICH!"

Nyah sees roaches crowding around her. "EWWW! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screams, then runs away from them. A tentacle grabs them, then squashes them. "Oh, thank glob!" she sighed of relief. Then the figure turned around to face her..."AH! SLENDER MAN!" she yelled, then runs away.

Hailey sees clowns crowding around her, and a big spider behind it. "No! I don;t want any of your popcorn!" she said. Water started rising above her, and she was engulfed in it. After finding out she could breathe under water, she looked around for Finn and Nyah. She sees Finn on a bed, as a Ghost Lady comes closer and smiles at her. She turns her head, and see Nyah getting chased by bugs and Slender Man.

"Hey, why don't you sit down, or pass out or something?" coughed the King Worm, as he began shriveling up. "NEVER!" they shouted. A chair picks up Nyah and Hailey, and they start to go up really high, then drop fast to the ground. Deadly fast. The three screams in utter terror, and the King Worm coughs even more.

"AHHH! SO MUCH SCREAMING!" they screamed. "Had enough... destabilization?" Finn asked, panting, as the other layed on the floor. "I don't... (Coughs) ...know what you're talking about..." said the King Worm. A clown pops out of Nyah's belly button, and says "I'm a clown!" She screams, and the King Worm is now completely shriveled. "Well, that's that." he said, the falls on the floor.

The dreamscape finally gets destroyed. Finn, Hailey, and Nyah are now in the real entrance room with Jake, in front of King Worm, surrounded by smaller worms. The small worms vanish. "I don't feel so good," moaned the King Worm.

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE KING WORM!" the three humans yelled. The worm groans again, and slowly crawls out of the door. "Is it really you... this time?" Nyah asked, as she walked up to Jake. "Yeah, mans. Actual Jake." he smiled. "Cool...-she pinches Jake- Pinch." "Ow, dude, come on!" he shrieked.

"Sorry dude! Just checkin'...just checkin'."


	10. Heat Wave

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

**Summary: It has been a year now. The group has discovered a new Princess and Kingdom. Her name is Lily, the Art Princess of the Art Kingdom. Her palace is a real castle. Nyah and Hailey already knew her, because she ws from there world. She also found a portal. Skylar has apologized, because he admitted he was under a spell. But he still finds Nyah attractive. Lily and Skylar are now best friends with the group, and they have everyone trust. Also, Lily is an OC, but she's a real person. She is dedicated to my BFF, Lily, who moved to Texas. I never saw her again. So, enjoy!**

**OH, AND IF YOU WANT AN OC IN THIS STORY, JUST SAY IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME. I NEED UP TO 5!**

* * *

It was a hot Summer's day in Ooo. People melting, people sweating, and people drinking their own spit. The whole gang was at the tree fort. Finn, Jake, Hailey, Nyah, Marceline, Lily, Skylar, and Princess Bubblegum. Everyone was in the Girls' room, since it was the only room that had cool air. They where getting ready to go the beach. Nyah and Hailey came in with a big cooler for the drinks. "Ok! I gotta soda for me, Hay-Hay, Jakesers, Finny Boy, Sky, and Lilypad. A strawberry soda for Marcy, and a wheatgrass shake for...Princess Bubblebutt!" Nyah smiled, as she handed out the drinks.

Marceline laughed. "Good one, dude!" "Nyah, that was quite rude and un called for!" frowned PB. "Oh, don't get your panties in a twist!" Nyah said. Jake, Lily, and Hailey stiffened there laughs. "Yo, Marcy! Through me a beat!" Marceline nodded, and soon put her hands against her mouth.

"Boom boom ch, b-boom b-boom ch, boom boom ch, b-boom b-oom ch-"

"Ch-ch-ch-chillin'! Chillin' in mah room! Ch-ch-ch-chillin'! Drinkin' sodas, lookin' cool! Ch-ch-ch-chillin'! Paper bag will do it right! Ch-ch-ch-chillin'! Paper bag will keep the sodas cold all night! Woaaaaah!" Nyah rapped, along with Hailey and Lily. "Hahaha. Chillin'." Two minutes later, everyone was full, and put there empty cans and bottles in the cooler. "I'll be back!" Nyah said, as she went up to open the door.

She got to the handle, and opened it. It didn't open. She jiggled it again. Wouldn't budge. She dropped the cooler and pulled with all her might, but it still wouldn't budge. "Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!" she whimpered. "Nyah Cat, what's wrong?" asked Hailey. "You wanna know what's wrong? The door is stuck! Where stuck in here!" Everyone gasped.

"Noooo! I need food! How am I going to survive, guys?" asked Jake. "Jake! Jake! Calm down! Everyone just needs to calm down! It's not like the air conditioner went out!" Hailey yelled. Just then, a strange noise was made, and the cool air stopped coming into the room. "You just had to say that!" Nyah, Lily, and Marceline yelled. Hailey blushed in embarrassment. "So, were stuck in a room, with nothing to drink or eat, and no air?" asked Skylar.

Everyone nodded sadly. "NOOOOOOOOO! I. NEED. AIR!" he yelled. He went up to the door and pulled the door knob. After seconds of trying, the door knob fell to the ground. Everyone's eyes twitched. "Uh...oops?" he said. "Look what you did! You just made it worse!" Finn yelled, his face as red as a tomato.

"Marceline?" Lily asked. "Yeah?" "Can you phase through walls?" "No. What do I look like? A ghost?" Lily frowned, and sat back in her beanbag.

Three hours later, everyone stripped some of their clothes off. Nyah took off her black t-shirt, and a gray t-shirt showed. Hailey took off her tank top, and revealed a red bikini top with a black skull. Marceline took off her sweatshirt, and backed away in the corners as her black tank top revealed.

Lily took off her t-shirt, and revealed another t-shirt, but thinner. PB pulled off her thin jacket, and revealed a strap of a one-piece suit. Skylar and Finn just took off their shirts.

"It's...so...flubbin'...HOT!" yelled Nyah, as she fanned herself off with a fan she got from her closet. "WE KNOW!" everyone yelled. "Hey, wait! Lily, can't you paint whatever you want with your magic paint brush thingy?" Jake asked. "Uh...ya see...I-I kind've...left it...at home..." Lily mumbled. "P-PB...are you..._melting_?" Finn asked. All eyes turned on her as they gasped in shock. "What? Oh...yeah. Candy people melt when they are in too hot tempertatures. But I'm alright guys! No worries!" she said.

"I have an idea! Somebody give me a word, and I'll sing a song that deals with it!" Nyah exclaimed. Everybody gotten excited. No one has heard her sung before. Well, besides Lily, Hailey, and Skylar. "Hot," Hailey sighed. "M'kay! _It's gettin' hot it here! So take off all your clothes! I am, gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off! It's gett-_"

"Ok! Next word please!" Jake yelled loudly, interrupting Nyah. "Hmph. Fine!" she pouted. "Time!" Lily smiled. "I would need my two best friends for this one!" Nyah laughed. Nyah turned on her stereo, and plugged in the ox cord from her mp3 player. "It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Now where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Now there he go! There he go! There he go! There he go! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, with a baseball bat!" the girls sang, as they danced around.

Everyone laughed. "Oh my glob! I'm hotter now! I'm sweating all over!" Nyah sighed. Skylar got a blush on his face. "We don't need to know that!" Finn said, keeping his eye on Skylar.

Five hours later, everyone was already stripped into their bathing suits. Dubstep music playing in the background. Hailey and Lily where reading a book. Jake was crying over his ice-cream was gonna melt. Marceline was torturing PB. Skylar was looking at Nyah, who had her head in her bag.

He walked up to her. "Hey, Nyah. Why is your head in the bag?" he asked. Nyah stuck her head out. "Uh...it was...cold in there..." she mumbled. "Let me see the bag!" he yelled. "NO!" Skylar tackled her to the ground, and they where rolling on her bed. "GIVE ME THE GLOBBING BAG!" "NEVER!"

Lily and Hailey tackled the two, and Lily pulled out two water bottles, a candy bar wrapper, and a mini fan. "You betrayed us!" Lily gasped. "Yo had food and water this whole time, and yo didn't even tell us!?" Marceline yelled. Nyah froze, and tackled Lily. "GIVE ME MY BAG!" "NOOOOOOO!" Nyah had Lily in a tackle on the ground, about to punch her face in.

"STOP!" someone yelled. Everyone turned and looked at PB and Finn. "Your letting the heat madness get to you! Now Nyah, since you have one full water bottle left, let everyone take at least five sips from it!" PB commanded. "But-" Nyah started. "Butts are for pooping! Now give us the water bottle!" Jake screamed.

Nyah got her bag, and handed him the bottle. "Do I get some?" "NO!" everyone yelled. The group was in a circle, each waiting to get the cool taste of water on their dry tounges. Lily was the first one. "Oh yeah. That feels nice!" Lily happily sighed. Hailey took her turn. Then Marceline, PB, and Finn. Finn handed the water to Skylar. Skylar took five small sips, then gulped the rest of the water down. "HEY!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" he sighed. "Hey, where's Nyah and Hailey?" Finn asked. Everyone turned the around, to see nothing there. "Oh yeah! More! More!" someone moaned. "It's coming from the closet!" PB whispered. Everyone huddled, and slowly tip-toed to the closet. "Uh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" she moaned. Skylar had the biggest blush on his face.

Marceline kicked the door opened, to look down at Nyah eating a big hamburger and Hailey stuffing fries in her mouth. "Seriously!?" Jake asked. "I'm smowwy! I poulb'nt melp myhelf!" she said, hamburger stuffed in her face. "What?" Nyah gulped it down. "I said, I couldn't help myself!" Nyah said. "You know what?" asked Skylar. "What?" "GIVE ME THE GLOB DAMN HAMBURGER!" and tackled Nyah and Hailey outside the closet. "NOOOO! MY HAMBURGER! MINE! MIIIINEEE!" Everyone wrestled Nyah and Hailey to the floor. Trying to get some hamburgers. At least some fries!

Glass shattered from the window, and everyone turned to see who it was. Ice King then flew up, and tried to stick his foot in the window. "Hey hey hey! Are we having a party?" he asked. Everyone froze, and ran towards the window. "FREEDOMMMM!" they yelled, and literally jumped out of the window. They saw the equipment outside, and dug into the freezer. "YES!"Finn screamed, as he doused himself with a water bottle.

Ice King looked confused. "What's going on?" he asked. "We've been locked in that room for ten flippin' hours straight! Thanks Simon!" Marceline smiled, and hugged Ice King. "Yeah, dude! I would've been mudered there!" Nyah said, with her impression of an italian accent.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm just gonna ease on my way and- ZAP!" he said, as he froze PB, and flew off with her "ICE KING!" Finn yelled. "Eh, she'll be 'aight!" Nyah shrugged, and gulped down her water. "Well, at least the Ice Kingdom is colder!" Then Nyah, Hailey, Lily, Marceline, Jake, and Skylar where off. "Heh heh. Everytime..." Finn smiled, the got on Jake to ride to rescue Princess Bubblegum.


	11. The More the Merrier!

**MY FIRST OC CHAPTER DONE! YAAAAY! This one goes out to knight1298. I hope made your character just perfect for u! He will be important in some later chapters...(insert evil grin here)...now, ENJOY! Oh, and good burger man, your character will be introduced next chapter. I Royal Promise!**

* * *

It was a nice day in the Candy Kingdom. They where having a fair for the celebration of Nyah, Hailey, Finn, and Jake saving the Lich from Ooo. Of course, Skylar tagged along. Sadly, Lily couldn't come, because she had to deal with the poor of her Kingdom. Nyah and Skylar roamed the streets, hand in hand. Finn keeping his eye on Skylar from time to time. Well, you know. Nyah was practically his little sister! Hailey laughed.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked. "You're _way _over protective, dude! Don't you like seeing her happy?" Hailey asked. "She smiles all the time!" "Besides that?" Finn sighed. "...Yeah..." "Then stop worrying so much! We both know that I know that you know Nyah should be happy!"

"But I know that you know that we both know that Skylar knows that I know Nyah should be treated awesome!" Finn smiled. "...What the plop? I didn't understand a word you said," Hailey asked. Finn shrugged his shoulders. Hailey laughed at him, showing her perfect white teeth. Finn blushed, and quickly looked away.

He saw Skylar throwing a ball at three pins, knocking them over. For the prize, he got a big black bunny that had headphones on, and gave them to Nyah. Of course, she blushed, and ave him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned, and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm still never going to get use to that..." Finn growled, and Hailey laughed even more.

Hailey noticed a dark figure running away from the castle, guards chasing him. She saw pudding cups in his hands, and sighed. _The Duke of Nuts. Aw, the poor guy. Who blames him though? Pudding is awesome! Better give a heads-up to Finn and Ny. _Hailey tapped Finn on the shoulder, and pointed to the direction. "Looks like the Duke of Nuts is back. Should we go get Nyah?" Hailey asked.

Finn shook his head. "Naw, man. She's having a really good time. We shouldn't disturb her, y'know?" Finn said. Hailey smiled and nodded. Soon, they ran and caught up with the Banana Guards, who were taking a break from there run. "Where did he or she go?" Finn asked. The Banana Guards all pointed left, and Hailey and Finn ran off in that direction.

Soon, they could see the figure up ahead, dropping empty pudding cups on the way. They soon reached Candy Taverns, and followed the figure in. "Ok, remember those ghetto lessons Nyah taught you? Might wanna use those when we go in here," Hailey whispered, ruffling hers and Finn's hair.

"Uh...ok." The two crept up, and walked in, They saw the figure sitting alone at a booth, with his back turned to the door. All eyes stared at the two as they walked in. "What? Never seen a girl and a boy before? Pshh. Y'all must be trippin'!" Hailey smirked, and strutted all the way to the booth. Everyone then met eyes with Finn, and he started to panic.

"Uh...who wants to get punched in the face t-today...if they keep staring...?" Finn tried, but failed miserably. A group of buff guys slowly got up, and Finn had a look of panic in his eyes. The awkward tension soon turned into laughter as Finn shuffled to the booth with Hailey and the mysterious figure. When Finn got there, he just saw Hailey staring wide-eyed. Finn looked confused, but then also gaped. HE WAS HUMAN! "Finn...there's another...human," Hailey gasped, and slowly got her cool back. Finn took one look of the person, and immediately got a good vibe from him.

"Uh...do I...know you?" he stuttered nervously, as he took his headphones off of his ears. Finn smiled, and soon had his true self back. "I'm Finn, and this is Hailey! We're the righteous kick-butt heroes of Ooo!" he said, and smiled even brighter. Hailey nodded. "Oh. So...where's the dark skin one?" the guy asked.

Hailey frowned at the term 'dark skinned'. "Nyah prefers the term, 'The only black chick in the universe,' and she's with her boyfriend at the fair." The guy's expression changed. "Okay..." Awkward silence. "What's your name?" Finn asked. "...I'm Darin..." Finn eyes Darin up and down, as if expecting him.

He had on a black hoodie, similar to Nyah's, a white t-shirt underneath, regular blue jeans and pure white sneakers. Not even a smudge of dirt on them! The guy had short black hair, but with small bangs on the side covering half of his right eye. His eyes where a ecstatic light green, and Finn could tell he had a passion of music like Nyah. _Wow, he looks so much like Ny. Y'know. Instead of him having mocha-brown skin, dark brown eyes, long black hair, and the clean sneakers. But other than that, looks like they could be friends._ **(A/N: Nyah is mentioned alot in this chapter. Hmmm)**

"Why where you stealing the pudding cups?" Hailey asked, as she inspected him too. "...I got hungry..." was all Darin said. Finn and Hailey gave each other glances. "Not talkin' much, eh? Looks like we gotta bring out the big guns..." Hailey said, as she narrowed her eyes. Finn nodded.

* * *

Nyah had her serious face on, looking like a total emo. Darin just stared into her brown eyes, and copied her expression. "...Sup...?" Nyah asked. Darin looked at her. "The sky..." he said, and turned up his music even higher. Nyah gave him the I'm-not-buying-any-of-this-crap-so-just-talk look. She also added her famous Bambi eyes. Darin darted his eyes nervously, and tried to avoid eye contact. He finally gave in, and shared a weak smile.

Nyah smirked. "Bambi eyes. Works every time!" The group finally left the tavern, and offered Darin a ride home."I don't have a home..." he sighed, as he stared at his feet on the ground. The group stopped walking. "What do you mean, 'you don't have a home?'" Nyah, Finn, and Hailey said all together.

"I don't have a home. It has been destroyed by a pack of wolves. Sadly, they got my parents. But I know they are still alive. I have hope," Darin said. You could almost see steam come out of Nyah's ears. "Ugh! I'll have to talk to Skylar about that. Don't you worry, dude. Your gonna find your parents. And you could stay with us for as long as you want, right guys?" she said. Finn and Hailey turned around. "Really?" Darin asked, as his light green eyes brightened with happiness.

"Hell yeah!" Nyah smiled. Finn and Hailey frowned a her. "We barely have room at the Fort, Ny. He has to stay somewhere else!" Finn said. Nyah thought. "Oh! Lily got some room in her castle. Maybe he can stay there?" she offered, the Darin's eyes bugged out of his head. "Did you say..._castle_?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

* * *

Soon, they where on their way to the Art Kingdom. Darin smiled at all the sights. He could _definitely _study agriculture here. They soon approached a breathtaking castle, vines here and there. _It looks hand-made!_ Darin thought, as he stared at the amazing pictures of art hanging around the castle walls. They soon came in a room with a girl with straight, long, blonde hair, soft baby blue eyes, and a cute red Barret on her head with a little smudges of paint here and there. She had on a blue and white striped shirt, a red skirt, and black boots on.

The only thing that played in Darin's mind was: _Beautiful..._

The girl stared up from her painting and smiled. "Hey, guys? Win me any prizes?" Lily asked. "Sorry, Lilypad. We totes forgot. But we was wondering if someone could stay in the castle with you," explained Hailey, as she sat on the plush sofa. "Uh...sure? Who is she or her?" Lily asked, as she put her now dry paint brush behind her ear.

"We found another human! His name is Darin. Doesn't talk much though..." Nyah smiled, and went over and sat next to Hailey. "Is he the guy with the headphones and black hoodie?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "How did you know what I looked like?" Darin asked. Lily smiled. "Duh. My paintings told me. They don't call me Art Princess for nothing!" Everyone laughed, as Darin blushed of embarrassment. "Well, Darin. Welcome to the fun! Your gonna have some tops blobbey adventures with us!" Finn smiled, as he took out his demon blood sword.

"Oh, we're showing our weapons now? Okay..." Hailey said, and pulled out a glowing red sword. And when she touched it, it lit on fire. Darin looked panicked. "How is that not burning you?" he asked. Hailey shrugged. "I don't know. The dungeon where I got it said the one who has the power, is not affected. Same as Nyah's but her's is solid ice," she said. "Pssh! I don't need no sword! I got two good friends. Kick, and Yo Ass!" Nyah smiled, as she held up her two fists. Everyone laughed. "I really don't need a weapon either. I have my magic paintbrush!" Lily smiled. "PAINTBRUSHES ARE FOR SISSES!" Nyah said, and stuck out her tongue. "What's your weapon, Darin?" Finn asked. "Oh...I know Martial Arts. And I know how to shoot a bow and arrow, but I don't have one. I can just make one out of any material I have," he explained, already getting used to talking much more than he did.

"Aw, dude! That is awesome! You must be really smart!" Nyah said. "Yes, I am." "Welp, it's music time, ya'll. DON'T BOTHER ME!" Nyah said, as she sat down in a corner. Darin smiled. _This must be my new family now..._

* * *

**IF ANYONE CAN GUESS WHAT I'M PLANNING IN THE FUTURE FOR HAILEY AND NYAH, I'LL GIVE YOU A FREE CHAPTER! MEANING, GIVE ME ANY IDEA YOU WANT! LATER, FOOLS!**


	12. What Is This? National Find Human Week?

**Thanks for all the OC's guys! I appreciate that! And sorry to all the other peeps, I don't need anymore OC's. I have PLENTY! But I need some evil villan OC's. I'm fresh out of ideas. Well, I have this one chapter. But after that, i'm gonna need some EVIL VILLANS. HINT HINT. So, the OC's that are in this chapter are from:**

**Honor (guest)- Connor**

**Blazeinblack- Booboo (sorry for the loss! I hope you feel better!)**

**lolo (guest)- Geo Knight**

**Serrin (guest)- Serrin**

**good burger man (guest)- Brain.**

* * *

"I wonder what Lily wants?" asked Nyah, as she took her headphones off of her ears. "Probably makin' some video games with Darin. Glob, they make the cutest couple!" Hailey smiled, as she squealed in happiness for her friends.

"Yeah, they make me all warmed up inside. They need to get together!" Jake said. "Are you sure? Hmmm, lets see. Blonde and Black, Dark and Light. Wow...they did say opposites attract. Hmmm," Nyah said, as she went deep into thought. She soon turned on her dubstep music, to help her think. "Well, we won't be hearing her for two hours..." Hailey sighed. "YES!" Hailey glared at Jake. "What? That girl is a chatterbox!" "I am too, but I'm not random like her!"

"I'm not random, you just can't think as fast as me!" Nyah exclaimed, and turned her music up louder, making her headphones (beats) vibrate. Hailey and Jake laughed as they traveled to Tree Trunks to get some apple pie. Nyah was looking ahead, in a trance of thinking, when she noticed something white in the distance. _What the plop? Finn isn't suppose to be here. He's suppose to be at Lily's helping her attack the giants. Hmmmm...wait. That isn't a bear hat. Is that a...fedora? Man, I haven't seen one of those in three years! Oh, wait. I own one. Duh! Why would I forget I own a fedora? I should burn that thing...It got in monsters blood. Plus LSP tried to steal it. Am I rambling again? Dang it! I need to stop doing that! Wait, it's more figures in the distance. Hope we don't get attacked by wolves again. Crap, my arm is steal bleeding. I thought I punched Skylar in the face hard enough to tell him don't send his wolves on us. Even if it was an accident. _

_Ugh. Why is he a king anyway? Oh, yeah. His mom died. Grob, that must be so sad for him. Well, my uncle and great-grandma died, so it's the same. Crap! I'm rambling again! Need to give Jake and Hay a heads-up. Why are heads on top of our bodies anyways? I mean, why couldn't they be on our shoulders? Or our stomachs? Or our...area. Oh, man. Hailey asked Sky what size shoe he wears, and of course he said thirteen! I didn't look him in the eye or his lower half of body for the day. Man, I'm hungry! I ate that slice of pizza Jake told me not to touch. Yeah, that was good. Didn't I eat one of Finn's Finn cakes? Yeah, I gotta put an I.O.U note right there. Ooh! This is my song! I looooove Skrillex! Skrillex sounds like a screwdriver. A screwdriver has a medal thing. Oooh! Like a medal unicorn! Or a cyborg unicorn! I should kill unicorns. There just mocking horses with their gay ass rainbow hair and those fake wings. Well, unicorns! James Baxter is tops bloobey! He'll beat all y'all-HOLY SHIT!_

And just like that, Nyah got wrapped up in a vine. "Da fuq!?" she exclaimed, as she saw huge vines rising from the ground. Hailey used her fire sword, and burned them while she chopped them in half. Jake used his stretchy powers and smashed them with his fists. "Yo, Lightning!" Nyah yelled, and her hoverboard came by her side. "ATTACK!" she said, and her hoverboard grew knives and blades.

The hoverboard cut the vine that was holding her, and she dropped to the ground. "Uhhh," she groaned, as she rubbed her head in pain. "NYYYYAAAHHH!" Hailey yelled, as a vine grabbed her feet, and dragged her in a nearby hole. "Oh hellz no! Let go of her!" Nyah yelled. She pulled out her ice sword and chopped the vine, just making it angrier. "Oh, crap..." she muttred, as she ran, but the vine got ahold of her foot. "AHHHH!" Jake turned his head, as he saw the two girls being dragged in a hole. "Nyah! Hailey! Grab on to my paws!" Jake yelled, as he stretched his arms towards the didn't hesitate, and grabbed on for dear life. Unfourtantley, the vines where getting stronger by the second. Jake used all his strength, but it was no use.

"JAAAAAAAKEEE!" the girls yelled, as there voiced echoed throughout the dirt tunnel they where being pulled in. "HAILLLEY! NYYYAH!" Jake fell on his knees, and sighed. "Gotta find Finn!" he said, and got up to run the direction to the Art Kingdom.

* * *

Hailey slowly opened her eyes, as she saw nothing but a light shined on her. _Oh, no! Did those Gnomes capture us again? _Hailey thought, as her eyes looked panicked. She looked over to her right, where Nyah was out cold, with blood dripping from her forehead. "Oh, glob..." Hailey muttered, as she crawled over to Nyah. She then noticed she had her hands and feet tied, and her mouth had a gag in it. She saw a nearby rock, and it looked pretty sharp to her. She tapped her foot on it, as the rock flipped and landed in her hand. She carefully moved the rock back and forth, and her hands where free. Her baby blue eyes brightened with happiness as she did the same with her feet. She soon was free, and unwrapped the gag on her mouth.

Hailey did the same with Nyah, and soon, she was free too. Nyah eyes opened immediately, blood-shot. She socked Hailey smack dab in the eye, and she cried in pain. "What? Oh my glob! Hailey! I am sooo sorry!" she said, and crawled over to her friend. "Ah! No, really! It's ok!" Hailey hissed, ad she cradled her eye.

"Where the hell are we?" Nyah asked, as she only saw darkness around her as the big light shone above the two. "I dunno. I woke with a gag in my mouth, and my hands and feet tied. You two, but your head was bleeding!" "Say what now? I was bleeding! That...is...so...AWESOME!" Nyah said, as she touched her head, and felt the warm substance on her fingertips.

"How is that 'awesome'? You almost got a concussion!" Hailey frowned. "It's awesome, because I didn't die! That vine thing dropped me freakin' sixteen feet in the air! How lucky is that?" "Well, I-" "THAT IS SO LUCKY, DUDE!" someone said, and the girls looked around. "Who's there?" Hailey asked, as she pulled out her fire sword. Nyah pulled out her two best friends (which are her fists): Kick and Yo Ass. She layed her ice sword next to her.

"How are you not affected by that?" another one said. "Ugh! How many times are we gonna answer this!? The dungeon we got it from said the one who holds the power, can not be affected!" Nyah explained, and got in her 'spy movie' pose, "now, who are you?" "Who are _you_?" a female voice asked.

"You can't answer my question with another question! Why are you doing that!" "You just answered a question by asking a question of why we answered a question with a question!" "Whaaat? Boy, what 'chu talkin' 'bout?" asked a very sassy female voice. "Can somebody _please _tell me what the math is goin' on!?" Hailey yelled, avoiding a really stupid argument. "Fine. Since you asked _so _nicely!" another male voice said, and the figures stepped from the shadows.

Nyah and Hailey gasped at what they saw. "What is this? National Find Human week?" Nyah asked. "Wait, you guys are humans, too!? That is sooo awesome!" a boy said, who looked to be around the age of fourteen.

The boy had on a white fedora, a light blue jacket with a red t-shirt underneath, with blue jeans and midnight black sneakers. He had short, light brown hair, and blue eyes with a hint of green. He had on a belt that held a huge hammer. "Dude, are you the human version of Donkey Kong?" Nyah asked. The boy smiled. "Finally! Someone noticed where I got this from! I stole it from a convention a few years back. Yeah, still got some blood stains on it, but who cares?"

The girl standing next to him had on a yellow sundress with leggings, with a white rose hair clip in her hair. She had on green sandals. Her hair was an electric blue color for the bottom half of her hair, as it blended in with the blonde. She had bright green eyes, and freckles here and there on her face. She had a white dove on her shoulder, as it layed on her hair. She looked around 13.

A night black cat was standing next to her, and she had glowing green eyes. The boy standing next to the cat had on a trench coat with a black t-shirt showing, blue jeans, and midnight black sneakers. His brown hair was in a flipped way, as his bangs went to the right. His bangs were covering most of his eye, but you could see the gray in his eyes. Literally. He had black fingerless gloves on, and a long, red strap going around his back, holding a long, (but looks heavy) sword.

The guy standing next to him was the tallest of all, at least one inch taller than Nyah, and she was TALL! He had messy black hair, and a red muscle shirt on with black jeans. He had on white and black sneakers, and light blue eyes with red glasses. He looked around sixteen. "Hi. My name is Geo. Who are you?" he introduced, as the group stopped bickering with Nyah.

Hailey cleared her throat. "Uh...Hailey and Nyah the...Humans. We're the greatest hero's of all time! Well...besides Billy. And Finn." she mumbled, panic still in her eyes.

"WAIT! _THE _NYAH AND HAILEY!?" the guy with the fedora said. "Uh...yeah?" Nyah asked, putting down her sword. "Oh, wow. Our mistakes! You see, we thought you where some bad guys who captured our friend, Darin," the girl with the sundress said. "Darin? You know him? No, look. He's staying at the Art Kingdom! You don't need to worry!" Hailey said, as she also lowered her sword.

"Let me introduce you to the group. This is Brian-" Geo said, and pointed to the one with the fedora. "Serrin (the one with the sundress), Booboo (the cat), and Connor (the one with the trench coat)." The group all said there 'hi's' and 'sup's' to the group. "This is sooo awesome! We're meeting the most mathematical heroes in the universe! I'm so happy I'm going to...EXPLODE!" Brian exclaimed, and grinned of happiness. Then, Jake busted a whole through the room, and dirt and grass flew everywhere. "ARF! ARF! ARF ARF ARF!" he barked, as Finn jumped off from his back. "WHERE'S NYAH AND HAILEY?" he asked, pulling out his Demon Blood Sword. "Uh...Finn. Dude, where right here!" Nyah smiled, and Finn dropped his sword.

"Why is your head bleeding!?" Finn and Jake asked, as they rushed to Nyah. "I'm fine. Just gotta minor injuries. I'm okay with the letter O on top!" Nyah smiled. Finn looked over Hailey, to check to see if she had any injuries. "Finn, I'm fine! This was a complete misunderstanding! They thought we kidnapped Darin last week, and captured us. With...vines?" Hailey explained.

All eyes turned to Serrin. "...Sorry! Bird told me to! You knew I could control plants!" She exclaimed. "Oh, flip the bird! The bird can't even talk! And who names a bird _Bird_?" Brian asked. " I do! Booboo said it was a great name! And Geo! So why you drinkin' all that haterade?" Serrin smirked, and flipped her hair.

"I'm not hatin'! I'm just tellin' da truth! You feel me?" The two soon started arguing over pointless things. Jake and Booboo where hissing and barking at each other. "Boy, you better back off, or I'mma scratch your eyes out!" Booboo hissed. Nyah just kept saying, "KILL UNICORNS! KILL UNICORNS!" over and over with her headphones on. Hailey had Finn a heated argument if Serrin could control plants or not. Geo and Connor gave each other looks, as if having a telepathic conversation. The two nodded, and counted to three silently. "ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE GLOB UP!" they yelled, and the noise died down immediatly. "Finn, Jake. Since you are already here, can we ask you something?" Geo asked. Finn and Jake gave each other glances, then nodded.

"Can we stay at your place?" "Sorry, man. No room. Maybe you can stay over at Lil's. She has plenty of room!" Jake said. Everyone looked at Geo with pleading eyes. "C'mon, man! We won't have to eat turnips 24/7 anymore!" Brian pleaded. Geo thought, and soon nodded. Everyone cheered.

"Dude, Lily is gonna be siked!" Nyah smiled, and bro-fisted Hailey.

* * *

"MORE PEOPLE!? DUDES, I _DO _HAVE A KINGDOM TO RUN!" Lily yelled. "I stand corrected..." Nyah said. "Lil, look! Serrin already agreed she could run her own kingdom! You'll just have three more boys to look after!" Hailey pleaded.

Lily thought. "No! I have too much going on! I'm sorry guys!" Hailey, Finn, and Jake stared at Nyah. "What? Ohhh, right!" Nyah said, and gave Lily the Bambi eyes.

Lily stared intensely at her, and finally gave in. Brian, Geo, Serrin, Booboo, and Connor looked at Nyah, shocked. "Dude, are you a witch?" Brian asked. "No," Nyah laughed. "Wizard?" "No." "Enchantress?" "No." "Evil fairy?" "No." "EVIL UNICORN?" "NO!" "Uhh...a witch?" "You already asked me that!" "Oh...are you a wizard?" "OH MY GLOB! MAKE IT STOP!" Nyah pleaded. "Already on it," Lily said, and pulled out her paintbrush.

She painted a mute button, and pointed it at Brian. Brian's voice soon cut off, and his mouth was moving, but no words came out. "Wow, Ny. He's like the guy version of you!" Finn laughed. Nyah flipped him off. She got up and left the room with an evil smile on her face. "I'M STILL THE ONLY BLACK CHICK IN THE UNIVERSE!" she yelled, and hopped on her hoverboard to go home.

"She seems...unique?" Serrin said, but it was more of a question. "Girl, I don't know what your talkin' about! She seems nice!" Booboo smiled. "Pssh! Yeah right! Try living with her!" Jake frowned. A book came through the window, and hit him in the the head. "Uh, OW!" "I HEARD THAT!" Nyah said, as she floated by the window, and flew back home.

"Glob. I hate that girl!" Jake said, and learned never to say that again as a ton of books landed on him. Everyone laughed.


	13. Evil Stevil

**I don't like this chapter AT ALL/. It's probably because of the way I wrote it. Eh. This Evil OC goes out to The Iron Patriot. AND 1, 052 VIEWS AND 27 REVIEWS! YAAAAAAAAY! THX GUYS! KEEP IT UP!**

* * *

Nyah made a little snowball with her hand. "This is soooo cool! No pun intended. Who would have ever thought that our ancestors before the Great Mushroom War had _powers_? This is frickin' awesome!" "Yeah. And isn't it so convenient that I get fire, and you get ice?" Hailey asked, as she made a flame come from her finger. "Yeah. Your facial features are starting to change too," Finn said, as he studied the girls faces.

He was right. Both of the girls did look different. Nyah's long, straight black hair began to get a little wavy. Her hair also started to get blue streaks in them. And her deep, dark, brown eyes had sparks of blue. Hailey's medium, wavy, light brown hair got longer. The light brown at the top started to get red in the middle and the bottom. And her baby blue eyes had specks in them.

A figure was running towards the group, full speed. It tackled Nyah to the ground, and hugged her. "What the-Oh, hey babe!" Nyah smiled, and kissed Skylar on the cheek. "Oh, it's just _you_," Finn sighed. "What's that suppose to mean?" Skylar asked. Finn rolled his eyes. "I just don't like you hanging around my sister!" 'Finn, we've been over this! If Sky tries to do anything to me, I'll just go ghetto on him! I can protect myself, y'know!" Nyah said. Finn sighed. _She's right. _The group continued walking, and watching Hailley and Nyah do powers with their abilites. Hailey waled over to Nyah, and snatched her. "So anyways, I was all like-AH!" Hailey pulled her a couple of feet from the group, and sighed.

"Ny, I don't think he likes me!" "Girl, why wouldn't he! You're the most radical girl I know! Besides, he'll realize his Hailey Love, and dump FP. Then he'll be with you. Forever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. And ever. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hailey stared at Nyah.

"Your creepier then the Ice King." "Hey! I take offend of that!" "Whatever, dude." Hailey laughed, then saw something poking out of the bush. "Is that a...katana?" Hailey dragged Nyah over by the bush, and poked it. "Hey! Off limits!" a voice shouted, then turned around. Hailey and Nyah gasped. "_Another one?_" they said in union.

This one had spikey black hair, a glass eye, sharp teeth, a black v-neck t-shirt that had a no drinking sign on it, short blue jeans with a brown belt, and black high-tops. He also had facial hair, and two gold katanas behind his back. "Hailey? Nyah? Where are you guys?" Jake yelled. "Over here!" Nyah yelled back, then heard running footsteps.

"Oh! I thought y'all got kidnapped or something!" Finn said, then hugged Hailey. Of course she blushed. "Guys...we just fount another human..." Nyah said, still not believing they just found seven humans in total less than a week. "Say _what_?" Finn said, then ran behind the bush. "Oh! Right. I forgot. My name, is Steven. I came to warn you guys!" the Steven guy said, and came from behind the bush. "About what?" Jake asked. "A new evil! His name is Evil Stevil. He's an evil clone of me. He's planning to take over Ooo and stuff! Hahahaha! I like ponnies!" Steven said all in one breath. "Uh...you ok there?" Nyah asked, taking two steps back. "Oh, i'm fine! I just had some sugar! I'm like...in a zone, man. Hahahaha! PONNIES!"

"Ok...ok?" Finn said, then also took to steps back. "Whatever, guys. But you seriously need to watch your back. He can be...untrustworthy..." Steven said, and glanced over at Skylar. Skylar grumbled, and turned his head. Steven sighed, and ran off into another direction. "Ok? What was that about?" Hailey asked. "I have no idea..." Nyah said. "Well, look what we have here!" a voice familiar to Steven's said. The group all turned their heads to see a guy who looked like a spitting image of Steven.

Except, he had a black mohawk, a cat scratch on his right eye, black circle paint on his left eye, sharper teeth, and his clothes was all tight, black and red. "Evil Stevil..." Skylar scoffed. "Oh! Skylar! Haven't seen you for four years straight! Where's Spike?" Evil Stevil said. "Me and Spike are through. I have a new girlfriend now." "Oh, really? And who might that be?" Nyah stepped up right to his face. She had to look up, because he was one inch taller than her. "Me. Nyah the Human," She said, and her blue and brown eyes started to flicker.

"Nyah _the _Human? Oh, man. She's out of your league!" Evil Stevil smiled, well, _evil_. Skylar stepped up to him. "And what does that mean?" he scoffed. "Well, for one thing, she dresses like a boy. Second of all, she could really need some makeup, and thrid of all, I'm going to steal her from you!" "Hey! You just can't walk over here trash talkin' my friend! I'll burn you alive! And I have permission!" Hailey growled, as she stepped in front of the couple, and stared at Evil Stevil right in the eye.

"And who might _you _be?" Evil Stevil said, his eyes glowing a deathly black. "Hailey the Human. The girl that's about to kick your buns!" she said, as her eyes glowed a bright red. "Heh heh. I like your moxie, kid. I'll let you slide..." He pushed her to the ground, and stepped in front of Nyah. "As for you, I will take you. If you don't like it or not!" "Over my dead body!" Skylar growled, as he turned into his wolf form. Hailey's hair turned full red, and fire came from her hands. Jake stretched up tall like a giant, and Finn took out his demon blood sword. Nyah didn't have all her powers yet, so all she could do was pull out her ice sword, Kick and Yo Ass.

"Pssh. Please. I won't waste my time on weaklings. And if you even get involved with Steven in any kind of way, I won't hesitate to hurt you. Or better yet..._kill you. _So stay out of my way, and no one gets hurt," Evil Stevil said, then vanished in thin air. "Glob! I hate that guy now! It's only been thirty seconds!" Nyah screamed, then punched a nearby tree. She didn't even wince when her fist came out with blood and slpinters. 'How do you even _know_ him!?" Hailey asked. Skylar sighed. "I really don't wanna talk about that. All I can say is...he betrayed me." "And who the hell is Spike?" "I don't wanna talk about that now neither..." "Oh, so you're not gonna talk about your problems? Sky, this evil guy is on the loose, and your information you give us is one step closer to bring him to justice! You _need _to talk about your problems!"

It was all quiet. Just the trees swaying in the distance. "Fine. Hailey, let's go to Serrin's." Nyah said, then grabbed Hailey on her hoverboard. The two flew up in the air, and rode in the distance. Finn and Jake stared at Skylar, and walked away. "Oh, glob. I have to go find...Spike. She's the only person who can help us with this," Skylar said, and soon turned back into his werewolf form.

Evil Stevil's P.O.V

Well hello there, reader! I know your there, watching their every move. Well, I know you hate my guts right about now. And do I care? No. You see, I can "break the fourth wall." Meaning,that I can talk to the people or person who's reading this story. And of course I can't kill Finn, Jake, Nyah and Hailey! They're the main characters! But I'll have to. And you thought the Lich was evil. Please, compared to me, I make him look like a kindergarten teacher. He's nothing to me. Now all I have to do is get the Enchiridion. Let the Game of Toutre begin...

* * *

**Yeah. I think it's the way I wrote it out. Whatevs. It had to be done one way or another.**


	14. Stop Sucking On My Sister's Face!

**(A/N: The Steven P.O.V part is all The Iron Patriot's idea! YAAAAAYYYY!**

* * *

Steven's P.O.V

After walking for two hours straight, I finally found this little store. I walked in, and the smell of decay came over. Ugh. I hate that smell. It smells gross. I walked to the counter, and saw an old woman with a big, pointy green drum.. Long, gray hair, and a big black mole that was on her nose. Only one word for this woman: witch.

The witch smiled with pointy, yellow teeth, and I swear I saw some green ooze come from her mouth. I wanted to by that watch, I don't know how she got it. But something else caught my eye. An old, raggedy teddy bear. It had a faded pink color, with patches stitched to it. It also had two faded blue buttons as eyes. "How did this get here?" I asked, as I pointed to the forgotten teddy bear. "Oh, some idiotic boyfriend sold it for a present for his GF. And the present wasn't even for her! What a dish rag!" she said.

"Whoever traded this in is a complete jerk wad!" I exclaimed, and snatched te bear up. I pulled out all I had, which was: a lollipop, some lint, five gold coins, and more lint. "How much will...a lollipop, lint, and five gold coins get for this teddy bear?" I smiled, puting on my best one. She looked down at my hand, then to the teddy bear, and back at me. "Look, here. It's not for sell. Hand it over." "Look, ma'am. I just wanna buy the teddy bear! Can I have it?" I pleaded. "No." "Pleaaassseee?" "NO!" "Fine! Be like that!" It was just complete silence. "Please?" "NO!" Ok. Fine. See ya!" I smiled, then teleported out of there like it was no tomorrow.

Now, all I have to do is find who this teddy bear belongs to. Maybe I can ask those people I met earlier if they know who it belo- "Oof!" the air was knocked out of me as I fell to the ground, the bear still attached to it. I looked up to see my wost enemie. "Evil Stevil..." I growled, and shot right back up, shoving the bear in my endless pocket. "Nice seeing me again, Steven," he smiled, and looked at my pocket. "What 'cha got there?" "None of your damn business!" I yelled, and ran away from him. He appeared in front of me, and smirked. "You really thought you could get away from me?" Oh, yeah. That's right. Damn clone. Whatever I can do, he can do. Ugh, stupid Gnomes for experimenting on me. "Stay away from your new 'friends' or else." "Or else what?" I asked, getting into a fighting stance. "They will have to suffer. Permantley. Now, Steven. Be a good little boy, and tell me where they are!"

"You'll have to kill me first if you wanna get to them! You'll never get the Enchiridion!" I yelled. Evil Stevil's glare soon turned into a devilish smile. "Well that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" "Fine! Fine! Oh my glob! It's them!" I yelled, and pointed to a random direction. He actually fell for it, and I decided this was my chance to escape. I ran as fast as I could, hoping he wouldn't catch up to me. I see a quicksand puddle up ahead. How the hell did quicksand get in the Grasslands?

I jumped over it, as if in slow motion, and he actually fell in it! Wow, I never knew I could trick myself so easily. "Ugh! I WILL FIND YOU! AND I WILL GET THAT ENCHIRDION!" he yelled, and I only smiled. "Kiss my ass, jerk!" I yelled, and flipped him off. He only struggled more, making him sink in deeper and faster. I smiled to myself as I started running to the Candy Kingdom. I don't like PB, but I need to tell her this.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Evil Stevil smirked, and only knew how he would get the Enchiridion. "To the Art Kingdom!" he smiled, and teleported away.

* * *

The girls where at the Candy Kingdom today. Ever since they found at they had powers, Princess Bubblegum has been doing tests on them non stop. "Ok, Hailey. Your power level is increasing. You will reach your greatest power once it has taken over your body, meaning, that your feelings will take over control. As for Nyah, I recommend you do mediation. Both of you. If you overdue your powers, it will take some much energy from your body that you'll...be deceased," PB explained, and wrote notes on her clipboard.

"So we have to do mediation to keep our powers in check?" Hailey asked. Princess Bubblegum nodded. "Mediation is for sissies. I would rather punch somebody's face in!" Nyah shouted. "Um...no. And when your feelings start taking over control, you'll feel powerful, that you can defeat anything. But Nyah, since your ancestor fount a tiara, and it was cursed, you will have to put on something that will help you control your powers."

"Oh, no! I'm not wearin' a crown! I'll wear a choker. That's all," Nyah said. Bubblegum sighed, and nodded. "Your appointment is done. I'll see you next Tuesday. Ok?" "Ok, P-Bubs." The two girls walked out of the Candy Kingdom gates, and walked through the town. "Hailey, y'know this is our second fate of the world deal, right?" Nyah asked Hailey, as they licked on ice cream cones.

"Yeah, I know. Finn and Jake are training non stop. We should go visit the Kingdom's and see if everyone is alright." "Who should we visit first?" "Lily's. Then Serrin's." "M'kay."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the girls finally reached the Art Kingdom. They walked through the halls, and reached her art studio. They opened the door and saw Lily, Brian, Connor, Darin, and Geo tied to chairs by the wall. All heads whirled towards the door, and relief filled their eyes. "Lily!? What happened?" Nyah and Hailey shrieked, and went to go untie their friends. After they finished, Lily rubbed her head in pain. "That guy. He stole my paintbrush! Without it, I start to feel weak! Please get it back! Please!" she pleaded, and the four boys huddled around her, and comforted her, shooting daggers at one and another. "Who stole your paintbrush?" Nyah asked.

Lily sighed and picked up a normal paintbrush. She went over to her canvas, close her eyes, and started painting a picture. When she opened her eyes, she looked over to the girls. Hailey and Nyah had the same reaction. "EVIL STEVIL!?" they said. "Evil Stevil? What kind of villain name is that?" Brian asked. "Dudes, this is serious! He's out to destroy Ooo! Hell, even where _we _came from! All he needs is the Enchiridion!" Nyah screeched, and paced around the room. "This is your second fate of the world deal! We need to be serious! Serioussssss!" Brian said, and paces with Nyah. She slapped him across the face. "NOT HELPING!" he eyes started to glow blue, and Hailey went over to her.

"Calm down, Ny. You don't wanna go overboard!" Hailey cooed. Nyah sighed. "Your right. We need to tell Finn, Jake, and PB about this. We need to train! We need to warn everyone! Sky, Marcy, Booboo, Serrin, LSP, everyone!" Nyah said, and her eyes started to turn blue again. "Oh, glob! And Skylar! He hasn't talked to me in a week! What are we gonna do! This dude is tops bad-ass! He's more evil then the Lich! And that dude is mad with power! Evil Stevil is a super super super villain! What are gonna do!? Me, Booboo, Jake, You, Lily, Serrin, FP, IK, and Marcy are the only ones that has powers! OH GREAT GLOB, GROD, GOB, AND GROB IN THE SKY, HELP US!" Nyah panicked, and ice started to fall around her. "Nyah! Calm down! Your gonna overdo it!" Hailey practically yelled, and slapped Nyah across the face. "Chocolate. NOW!" Nyah commanded, and grabbed her Hershey's bar from Hailey's purse.

She ate half of it in two seconds, and saved the rest for later. "For safety measures, we're gonna have to stay here. So is Finn and Jake. And Lily, whatever you do, _don't_ take off your crown, ok?" Hailey asked. "Why?" Lily asked. "Long story..." The two girls gave Finn and Jake details about what happened. Jake told Nyah that she and Finn had the same powers, to. And he would need meditation too.

* * *

Soon, everyone was in Lily's room, watching a movie she got from her world. Nyah agreed to take first watch. For the second time in her life, she was serious. Like, _really _serious. She saw a figure in the distance, and watched it come closer and closer. "Hey, I'm gonna get some fresh air, be right back!" she called, and grabbed her ice sword.

When she got outside, she had her sword in front of her. "Who's there!?" she yelled, and looked into the distance. She sighed of relief, and turned back around, only to bump into a firm chest. She looked up, and saw Skylar. She smiled weakly. "Came to apologize, eh?" she smiled. Skylar smiled back. "Nah. I just came back to make out with my girlfriend." Nyah punched him on the arm playfully.

"Dude. Y'know Evil Stevil is on the loose, right. And I got these crazy ass powers I need to control or I'm gonna go overboard and die. So, I'm unstable. Just like Finn, Hailey, and FP." 'Wow, you got a lot on your plate. Sounds like you need a good make out session to relax you a little." Nyah blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "There, better?" she asked. Skylar smirked. "So, we're playing hard to get, huh?" "What! No, I was ju-" and was innueruptted by a full kiss on the lips. Nyah wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ten minutes later, they finally stopped to breathe.

"That kept ya satisfied?" he asked. "Oh, please. I can do better!" Nyah smiled, and kissed him again, this time, sitting in his lap. Soon, they where having a full make-out session. "Ahem!" someone coughed, and the two broke apart to see an angry Finn and Jake, a giggling Hailey and Lily with a camera, and a smirking Brian, Darin, Connor, and Geo giving a thumbs up to Skylar. "What are you doing here?" Finn asked. Skylar put Nyah off of his lap. "Uh...I came to see the guys, but then I saw Nyah out here, and she looked sad...so-" "You decided to suck her face off!?" Jake yelled, and Nyah blushed.

"Uh...ya see...I kind of...started that make-out session...and it was AWESOME!" Nyah said, and stood up. Hailey and Lily where practically rolling on the ground in laughter. "HAHAHA! SUCK! AHAHA! FACE! HAHAHA! OFF! HAHAHA!" they laughed, and showed Nyah the picture. "Ew. It looks like I'm giving him a lap dance!" "Do you want to?" Skylar asked. "NOT HELPING!" Finn and Jake laughed.

Nyah soon laughed with the girls. "What's so funny? He was gonna suck your face off!" Finn growled. "Dude! Hahaha! It's funny of how you two can get so over protective! I'm, ahahaha! I'm 15!" she laughed. Finn and Jake sighed. "She's right!" Lily smiled. Jake frowned. 'Wait till Marcy hears about this! She gonna be all, 'why you suckin my sister face off, son?'" he said. The whole group except Finn and Jake laughed. "Can you please use the term 'make-out' instead of 'suckin' face off?'" Brian laughed, and went back inside.


	15. Blubbies Can Make Someone High

"NOOOO! I AM A POWER RANGER! I NEED TO SAVE THE WORLLDD!" Nyah yelled, flailing her arms. "YEAAAAH! TEEN TITANS, GO!" Hailey said, and tied her sheet around her neck. Finn and Jake ran around chasing the girls. They wouldn't sit down! "Ny! Hay! You need to lay down! Your sick!" Finn exclaimed.

"A POWER RANGER _NEVER _SLOWS DOWN!" Nyah yelled. "I'm gonna sing the theme song! Ready? Ok! TEENAGE MUTANT NINGA TURTLES! TEENAGE MUTANT NINGA TURTLES! TEENAGE MUTANT NINGA TURTLES! TURTLES IN A HALF SHELL, TURTLE POWER!"

"I...I wanna join! U-G-LY-! You ain't got no alibi! You ugly! Yeah, yeah! YOU UGLY!" Hailey cheered, and pushed Nyah down. "Did...did you just call my mom ugly?" Nyah asked. Hailey nodded. "Well, Joe momma so fat, it took three years for Nationwide to get on her side!"

"Toe momma so fat, even Dora couldn't explore her!" "Soe momma so smelly, that the only dis I'mma give her, is Disinfectant!" Hailey looked shocked. She fount a pink glove on the floor, and slapped Nyah on the face with it. "Did that mofo just slap me? Did this mofo just slap me? This ugly arse mofo just slapped me!" Nyah yelled, and tackled Hailey to the ground.

Soon, it was a catfight. Hair pulling, swearing, rolling on the floor. "Jake! Go call Lily and Skylar!" Finn said. "Sorry, dude. But this is just too amusing," Jake laughed. Finn sighed and ran over to the phone. He called Lily and Skylar, and two minutes later, they arrived in the room.

"What the...! How did you get here so fast? You live two miles away!" Finn exclaimed. "Oh. Teleporter. So wassup?" Lily smiled. Skylar and Lily's gaze soon turned to Nyah and Hailey. "Oh, crap! Catfight! How come you didn't call me any sooner?" Lily asked. Finn gasped. "There your best friends! And there _fighting!_" "Yeah, but I haven't seen a good catfight like this in three years!"

"What made them crazy like this anyways?" Skylar asked. Finn sighed. "We where picking apples for Tree Trunks, when this blubbie tree just appeared out of nowhere! Then they ate it, and been actin' like this ever since!" Skylar smirked. "I never knew Hailey was good at catfights." "I did! Go Nyah Cat! Go Hailey Bailey!" Lily cheered. The two girls stopped fighting, and embraced each other in a hug. "I'm so sorry Haileykins! I didn't know what happened!" Nyah cried. "Yeah! Waahhhhhhh!" Nyah stopped crying and walked over to Skylar. She put on a flirtatious smiled, and flipped her hair out of her face.

"Honey, your last name should be Campbells, cuz your mmmm, GOOD!" Nyah smiled. Skylar blushed, and Lily and Jake where on the ground laughing. Hailey walked up to Finn, and smiled. "Guess what?" she asked. Finn looked at her nervously. "Uh...what?" "...I'm not wearing any underwear!" Finn blushed like a tomato, which caused for Skylar, Jake, and Lily to gasp for air from laughing so hard.

"Ok, that's it! Where takin' them to PB's!" Finn said, and grabbed hold of Nyah and Hailey's arms. "Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" said Nyah. "Oh, yeah, Finn! I want you to drag me sooooo _hard_." smiled Hailey.

Lily couldn't take much more. "Oh, glob. I think I'm gonna explode!" "Get down! She's gonna explode!" Nyah tackled Finn to the ground, and grabbed Hailey. She free ran all the way out of the tree house, and the both where screaming like maniacs. "I should've recorded that," Jake smiled, and turned into a big school bus. "All aboard!"

"Hailey! WATCH OUT!" someone called, and a lot of screaming was heard. "Jake go faster! Hailey's in trouble!" Finn said. Lily smirked. "What about Nyah?" "Oh, uh, she's in trouble too!" Lily rolled her eyes, as Jake ran as fast as he could. "Screw this! I'm goin' wolf mode!" Skylar said, and jumped off Jake. He turned full-wolf in mid-air, and started running when he reached the ground. "GAAAAAH!" "We're comin' guys!" Lily called. They soon came across the scene, where Hailey, and Skylar lay on the ground, electrocuted. Nyah was still fighting, but she looked like she could collapse any moment.

Jake, Finn, and Lily shifted there glances to the attacker. He looked like a mannequin, but had a shade of light blue as his skin. Lighting flashes surrounded his body, as his all blue eyes looked deadly. "I see you brought friends..." he said. "Hecks yeah I brought friends! Nobody beats up my bf and bff and gets away with it!" Nyah yelled and used her ice powers on him. He only smirked, and appeared behind her. "Ny! Look out!" Finn said. The mannequin dude went through her, and she dropped on the ground. "Nyah! UGH!" Finn charged for him, but the mannequin dude only went through him to. Finn dropped to the ground, electrocuted. Lily ran over to the unconscious Nyah and Hialey, and roughly shook them.

"C'mon, guys! I don't have my paintbrush! You got to get up and fight!" she encouraged. Hailey's eyes fluttered open, and she gasped. "Ugh, what happened? Why do I feel like throwing up? And why does it smell like...burnt hair?" she asked. "You and Ny ate some wacko blubbies to make you go off your toppers and you got electrocuted by this crazy dude who electrocuted Ny too and you she's unconscious along with Sky and Finn and they need your help!" Lily said in one breath, and went over to Nyah. "C'mon, Nyah Cat! Go ghetto on this fool!" Hailey said.

She slapped Nyah hard on the face, but she still didn't wake up. "She won't wake up!" Lily said. "I gotta idea, but she's gonna kill me." Hailey summoned a flame, and put it on Nyah's favorite snap back. It soon caught fire, and Nyah was immediately up. "Oh my blob! My snap back! Who put this on fire!?" she yelled, and her eyes started to glow blue.

Hailey and Lily smiled, and pointed to the dude who was beating up Jake. "Yo, plastic!" The mannequin dude turned around, to be met with a face full of fist. "You. Beat. Up. My. Boyfriend. And. Best. Friend. And. My. Brothers. And. I. Will. KILL. YOU!" Nyah said, with every hard punch to the face. A blast of lighting knocked her from him, and she fell to the ground. "Hailey, your up!" Hailey looked over to the man, who was laughing at Nyah's attempt to beat him up.

"You really think you can defeat me?" the dude said. "Hey! I don't know who you are, but your seriously getting on my nerves!" Hailey said. Mannequin dude laughed even more. "Aw, little baby's gonna cry?" "I'm not a baby! I'M FIFTEEN!" "Look at your face! Hahaha-" and got knocked to the ground by a blast of fire. He quickly got up, and shot a blast of lighting through his fingers, as if in slow motion, Finn woke up, and saw what was about to happen. He quickly got to his feet, and hopped in front of Hailey.

He fell to the ground, looking like crap. "Finn! Oh my gosh, Finn!" Hailey cried. "No, no. I'm fine. Just...beat him up for me...will you?" Hailey nodded, and Nyah finally got her energy back. "You ready to beat this fool into the Nightosphere?" Nyah smiled, and Hailey nodded. They both shot their powers at Mannequin Dude, and he only stumbled back, his shield going off, and coming back up again.

"Wait, so if his weaknesses isn't fire and ice, and we combine our powers together, we make...water! His weakness is water!" Hailey explained, and cracked her knuckles. "On the count of three. One...two...three!" The two teenage girl shot M.D with everything they had, and when their powers joined, a big glob of water formed. "Oh, crap." Mannequin Dude mumbled, and got blasted back three feet. His shield came down, and he was now in the open. "Looks like I can beat him to a pulp now," Nyah smiled, and walked over to Mannequin Dude.

One broken arm, two black eyes, two broken legs, and a bloody nose later, Mannequin Dude looked like crap. Skylar finally woke up and glanced at his surroundings. "He looks like crap. What happened to him?" he asked. Nyah cracked her knuckles. "Gave him a can of whoop ass," she smirked. "I helped with his legs!" Hailey smiled. "I helped with one of his eyes!" Lily smiled. "Babe, you know I tried to save you, right?" Skylar asked.

"Oh, really?" Nyah asked. "Mhm. My hero!" "IF YOUR DONE, can we please go get some apple pie, now?" Lily interrupted, and Nyah glared at her. "Fine! You better be lucky I like apple pie! We can try to find your paintbrush, too," Nyah suggested, and soon looked at Hailey. "Oh, Haileyyyyy!" "Yeah?" "You know that you burned my favorite hat, right?" Nyah smiled, EVILLY! Hailey gulped. "Uh...yeah."

"And you know you have to pay the price, right?" "Uh...AAAAAH!" Hailey yelled, and ran off. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU HAILEY!" Skylar and Lily laughed. "I swear to Grod, they can be sisters!" Lily smiled. A strawberry bush appeared behind Skylar, and he turned around. "Ooh! Strawberries!" he grabbed one, and swallowed it whole. "Strawberries!? I WANT SOME!" Nyah said, and ran over to the bush. Hailey was limping, close behind, and Lily happily ate two. Let's just say, that their banned from the Breakfast Kingdom now.


End file.
